


Exile

by Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf



Series: My Completed Stories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Demons, Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, Eventual Romance, Horror, M/M, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Banishment can cause someone to become many things. They can become insane, grow bloodthirsty for their sweet revenge, and even change for the better or worse. When Bakura returns back to his eternal sentence in the mortal plain he decided it's time he received his vengeance against the Pharaoh who he thinks committed the massacre of Kul Elna. Will he manage to achieve his goals?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Ryou-chan here with my original version of Exile! Though this will be revised. So, I suppose consider it a revised version instead, but it's still the original one I wrote in 2013. I can't believe I've been writing stuff for that long ago, but anyways enough of my rambling. This is an AU story. No flames or negativity allowed, but what is allowed will be positive and constructive feedback. Please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

The shippings will be Tender and Bronze, but this may change throughout the story. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Exile

Chapter 1

Bakura's Pov

When the ceremonial duel finished I was sent to the afterlife. I despised such a hopeful place. My rage and hatred festered towards the Pharaoh. He was the one who managed to defeat me in the end. That fool deserves his fate whenever it shall arrive for him. I didn't like having to leave my hikari. He'll be a pitiful lost kitten without his precious Yadonushi. I can't allow myself to feel anything for the runt. Emotions are for the weak which means I can't afford to show any weakness. It's amusing Ryou thought all this time I loved him. Ha! He's such a naïve one, but I know he isn't entirely pure. He has his moments when he decides to become defiant or feisty with me. I enjoy seeing his fire. It causes me to yearn for the day I witness its extinction. I gazed lazily through my thoughts as I walked into the Hall of Judgement. I saw Ma'at and Anubis waiting there.

"So, this is the right place?" I asked casually.

"Yes, Akefia Bakura," the goddess of balance replied.

"This is where we shall decide whether you're allowed to pass on or if my precious Ammit devours your soul," snickered the jackal god.

I cringed at someone using my real name. I didn't like anyone calling me by it. It unnerved me knowing such higher beings held such information. They probably gleened it from Thoth. It wouldn't surprise me, but it would be nice if such ancient creatures gathered it through other means instead from another of their kind. Perhaps oen would call me disrespectful towards them. That person would be entirely correct. I didn't give a fuck what my sentence would be. The thought of gaining my reenge to put my people at rest burned brighter than anything else in my mind.

"Good, am I able to pass or not?" I asked, my patience thinning as I wanted to kno whether or not I'd be able to pass onto the afterlife.

"Perhaps, but if you do and you try to cause any mischief then you will have torn wings. You would become a dark angel. You'd return to the mortal world," Ma'at explained.

I listened to what she had to say. So I wasn't able to plot vengeance while in the afterlife? That ruins my plans... I'll have to do something about that. I smirked at the end of what she had said. I doubted I could go a day without causing any mayhem upon the mortals. It's fun to see them writhe in pain while they battle against despair. It's a futile attempt. They should know they can struggle all they want, but it'll be useless in the end. I know I'll return to Earth sooner than they expect. When it occurs I'll search for my hikari. He'll aid me in my endeavors whether he wants to do it or not.

"And your point is?" I asked dryly.

"Bakura, don't you realize what might happen if you don't abide by what I have said?" Ma'at asked with a brow raised.

Anubis shook his head, "He's a lost cause. This is what happens when we allow Set and Zorc to have a disciple."

"Yes, but I'm not here to listen to your explanations. I'm here for your judgment," I replied simply.

"If you plan on doing something foolish which will damage your spirit, then I cannot let you pass." Ma'at said calmly.

I glared daggers at the Goddess. I had visited her before, but I had done what she had said I shouldn't do. I plotted against the Pharaoh. I can't rest. I'm still haunted by the past. What? Do you expect me to fall peacefully into the afterlife when every single time I close my eyes I see them. I see the bodies of those I lost in my village. I hear their cries echoing in my ears, calling for help. I stood there while I watched everything I loved burned to ashes. I still haven't received my sweet revenge for my people. I can't rest until my goal has been achieved.

"Bakura, this is the second time you have been here. It's also the second time I have told you this. Will you never learn?" she asked with a sigh.

I probably never will. I don't plan on learning what others sought to teach me. I saw no purpose in it. At least this way I'll be able to go back. I looked at her as if I didn't care which was true. I really didn't care if I passed or not. If it seemed it did then I didn't really. I still have things I need to do in the mortal world. There are still unresolved issues that need to be accomplished. If I'm casted down to become a demon then so be it. My Master will be pleased with the course of events. I know he wanted this to happen to me all along. Am I upset by it? Nope, not at all. I'm elated to know I'll gain his praise.

"You know I'm a troubled soul, Ma'at. I'm already a dark angel. What do you expect of me? Do you think I'm gladly become be a good little boy? Well, I'm not and I never will be. I'm the Thief King after all. Goodness isn't in my blood," I replied with a smirk.

"It seems so. Go back to the mortal plane, but you know what you must do. You're to watch over the light," Ma'at told me.

I nodded. I knew that this was my permanent sentence. It was better than having to go back to the ancient times. At least I'll be able to be with my little runt I returned from my visit, I noticed something was wrong with Ryou. I walked towards him. My tattered wings which would never heal were folded neatly on my back. Only those of the light can really see me. I think the other yami are still able to as well. It's just Ryou who's able to see more I guess. He's a perception little bunny. I'll give him that, but I'll never admit it to his face.

"What's wrong, princess?" I asked, turning my voice soft as I noticed tears welling up in my hikari's eyes.

I knew my light has strength. He's just an innocent one who has been through more than others. I know of his past like I know my own. I wouldn't admit that I actually care for him. It wouldn't be me if I did that. Though he can see whatever drips of good in me are left. They're buried deep inside of my dark soul. He's mine after all. He knows I won't let him leave me. If he tried it well I'd have to use my methods. He doesn't like how I deal with things, but oh well. It's my style. I know he doesn't like seeing his friends hurt or suffer, but I don't appreciate others harming what belongs to me.

"I-It's just...people were mean to me again at school," sighed the snow white haired teen, his chocolate hazel orbs were still wet with unshed tears.

"Well, Ryou, you always said you wanted to play a game, right?" I asked with a glint of mischief in my eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Ryou replied hesitantly.

"Well, how about I go play one with those jerks?" I asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ryou asked, fear in his eyes at what I may or may not do.

"Don't worry, hikari... I'll be back. By the way, was it Chibi Pharaoh's friends who did it? Or was it just some random nobody?" I inquired him as I'd need to aquire details before I departed from my hikari's apartment.

"Umm," Ryou muttered as he was reluctant to answer me.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. I turned back to him. I had a plan if he didn't answer my question. If he wanted to protect his friends then I would pursue after them one by one. I stared down at him. He averted his gaze away from me after a while. Oh well, it seems he wants to play it the hard way this time. It would be nice if I gained things civily for once. Alas, it seems I won't be granted the chance.

"Ryou...tell me now or I'll make you tell me," I told him in a low voice, smirk remaining plastered on my lips.

"N-No, I won't let you hurt people," Ryou replied, backing away a little from me.

"It's too bad you don't get a choice," I replied as I advanced on him. "Sooner or later with you backing up like this you'll be right where I want you."

"N-No," Ryou whimpered, afraid although he wasn't entirely backing down from me which surprised me because he rarely became defiant.

I continued to advance upon him. I wouldn't let him flee to his room. If he thought he'd gain the advantage in this situation he's wrong. I won't allow him to walk away from this. I wanted those who harmed or bullied him to know my hikari isn't meant to be messed with unless it's me. I pinned him against the wall, our gazes locked. Crimson met hazel as we weren't backing down to each other. I know I'll win in the end. It's only a matter of time before he spills the beans to me.

"Listen, you little brat, tell me who did this to you," I snarled.

Ryou glared as he responded, "Maybe..."

"Why not? Do you want me to just stand here and let you get beaten up again?" I growled.

"...I guess not," Ryou agreed after a few minutes or so of a tense silence between us.

"Then tell me, fool. You know very well I will get it out of you one way or another," I said more as a promise than a threat.

"It...was Honda and Jonouchi," Ryou finally told me.

"See, now was that so hard?" I scowled before releasing him. "Go make some of your...figurines while I deal with some foolish fools."

I tossed the boy roughly to the ground. I heard him yelp in pain, but ignored him for now. A determined anger entered my eyes at knowing I needed to take out the trash with these mortals who dare use their vile tongues or filthy hands upon my lighter half. Those little bastards would receive what they rightfully deserved for hurting him. I smirked fiendishly at knowing the perfect way to teach those two a lesson. I unfurled my wings for one single moment as I flexed them before setting out to do what must be done. I knew Ryou didn't like me hurting his friends, but those who harm what is rightfully mine are going to get more than just a simple beating. Watch yourselves, fools...for the infamous thief king shall deliver you a one way trip to hell.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Phew, glad I managed to finish editing this around one in the morning. I wanted to put this out before I went to bed. I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened in the first chappie. I'm really happy to be working on this again. I recall I have thirteen chappies written of this so far which meansI only need two or seven more chappies after that point. We'll see what happens. Anyways, until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Ryou-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, I think it'll be fun for ya'll to see what happens this time. Of course I know, but then again I'm the person writing this lovely piece of epicness. Lol, yeah I'm a weird woman, but I enjoy being the way I truly am. I hope ya'll enjoy. Hehes, please R&R!

Chapter 2

Ryou's Pov

I wasn't really sure about this. I was a little worried for my friends at having an idea of what he might inflict upon them. I was a bit disappointed towards Bakura for being kicked out of the afterlife for what he did, but I understood his reasons. I thought he was better than that. What he did proved me wrong. I was sad when he had left the first time. I wasn't sure if I was happy or horrified of his return. I hoped he wouldn't be too hard on Jonouchi and Honda. They might be asses, but they're Yugi's friends after all. Even that girl which hangs out with him can be, pardon my language, a bitch. I sometimes wonder why Yugi hangs out with them. I sighed, wondering when Bakura was going to come back. I didn't like having to wait like this sometimes. I wondered if Yugi would want me over there ever again with what I thought he may do to his friends. He was probably already over there with how long it's been. It hasn't been as bad since Bakura came back. He still plots against Yami which I think he should stop. He knows my relationship with Yugi. I wondered if he may destroy that one with how possessive he's become of me. I hoped nothing would go wrong. Just to be safe, I brought out my cellphone and called him. There were a few rings before the person I was trying to reach would answer. I thought I should warn him of what Bakura was up to. Don't get me wrong, I do love my yami, but he can overreact sometimes.

"Ryou, what's up? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked from the other end.

"Hi, Yugi. Nothing's wrong. It's just…..make sure Honda and Jonouchi are alright. Bakura may be after them from what happened," I told him.

"Oh, ok. I'll do my best, Ry," Yugi assured with a light smile.

"That's good. Has everything been alright….aside from what might happen?" I asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine. Grandpa just received a shipment of some new decks for the shop," Yugi replied happily.

"I'm happy for you. Maybe I'll stop by later to check them out," I suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that," Yugi replied softly. "Anyways, Ry, I should probably go. Grandpa is calling for me to help with the shop. I'll see you later."

"Later, Yugi," I said before hanging up, smiling to myself after the talk with him because I didn't have anything to worry about, but I have a feeling I'll be sadly mistaken when I find out whatever trouble Bakura's cooked up for the others.

()()()()()

Bakura's Pov

I smirked to myself at what I had planned. I walked towards where the two were. They probably were foolish enough to think me as my hikari. It was so easy to fool those friends of Yugi's. I know the Chibi Pharaoh is smarter than them, but it continued to amuse me how the others were oh so gullible. Well, not all of them, but at least most of them were. I know Ryou didn't like my intentions. Too bad, I'm doing this because I don't like it when someone else aside from myself or Malik harmed him. Yeah, I have a strange way of showing my love. People always said love hurts. That is very true for how I show it to my dearest hikari.

"Hey, what's Bakura doing here?" Jonouchi asked.

"Maybe he wants another beating," Honda stated with a smirk crossing his lips.

"You fool, I'm not here for what you put my little hikari through," I snapped at them.

I knew that would give me away, but I was too infuriated to care. I looked at them with a deadly stare which could kill right then and there. I was tempted to do so without a Shadow Game. No one hurts Ryou and gets away with it. They'll receive what punishment they rightfully deserve soon enough. I won't show them mercy. Neither of them gained the right for it.

"Huh?" Honda asked as if he didn't know a thing.

Jonouchi moved into an offensive position. He seemed as if he alredy knew he'd need to fight me. Good, he knows better than Honda. I know that bloke hasn't figured it out quite yet whom they're up against. Jonouchi knows because he's faced off against me before.

"Do you really think you can stand against me?" I asked with my wings unfurled as I was ready to pounce on these two.

"Bakura, stop!" Yugi shouted as he came onto the scene which had been about to turn bloody.

"Oh, look who decided to show up. What are you doing here Chibi Pharaoh?" I sneered.

"They may be jerks, but they're my friends. I won't have you hurting them or worse," Yugi replied defiantly, knowing I always enjoyed a fight with the feisty pipsqueak.

"Don't make me laugh. You can't stand up against me….. I thought you'd be better than this. You're the closest friend to my hikari. I would hate to ruin such a pretty face," I said dryly.

"I won't stand idly by when my friends are in danger," he growled, standing his ground against me.

"I'm afraid you'll have to," I replied as I knocked the boy out before I threw him harshly onto the pavement.

"Yugi! What did you do to him, you bastard?!" Jonouchi demanded to know with his fists clenched.

"Yugi is of no concern of yours. Though you should be concerned about me…." I said with a dark laugh.

Jonouchi stood there. He wasn't sure if he should try to do something or not. He had a feeling he was outmatched here, but he didn't care. He just saw Yugi's limp form on the ground. He knew he had to do something. It amused me how mortals hold such connections with each other. Their stubbornness also amazes me. I would think humans wouldn't be such fools, but they'll willingly throw their lives away to regain some justice or whatever stupid thing they use as an excuse.

"Let's see…who wants their soul sent to the shadows first?" I asked darkly.

"Hurt the puppy then you'll be hearing from me," the voice of the CEO said as he had been walking to the Game Shop.

"Fine, Priest. I'll leave him alone, but the other one I shall do what I please," I said with a smirk, a feral look in my eyes as while I wouldn't punish both of them although I'll take what I can get.

Honda felt as though he had been singled out. He backed up a little. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him. I smirked upon knowing of what the boy was going to endure right now with what I had in mind. I allowed the shadows to leap out, surrounding the teen. Honda yelped in surprise, unaware it had come from me. The shadows bended to my will. They consumed his soul. It was sent to the Shadow Realm. It will be devoured by the monsters of that particular place. I knew the Chibi Pharaoh would wake up soon enough. I took my leave after my task was done. I returned to where Ryou was. I opened the door quietly and closed it shut behind me. I searched around for hm. When I managed to locate him I sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around my supposed lover.

"So, I dealt with them," I said casually to break the tense silence between us.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked with uncertainty in his brown eyes.

"I did what needed to be done. That idiotic priest kept Jonouchi safe. Though Honda wasn't from my wrath. He's just on a little….trip to the Shadow Realm," I explained to him.

"Oh," he trailed off, unsure of what else he could say in response to the dreadful news.

"Yes…. Now, about that relationship you have with Yugi," I said, knowing this would perplex him.

"W-What? H-How do you know about that?" he spluttered out.

"Nothing that concerns you gets past me. I've heard of what you and Yugi have been doing behind my back. I won't let it go on any further," I told him sternly.

"W-Why? You're not the boss of me!" he retorted with defiance burning brightly in his eyes.

"Actually, you'd be wrong in saying that….. I'm the boss of you and NO ONE else can have you," I hissed as I knocked the boy out before I dragged him down into my basement, knowing no one will take my precious hikari away from me.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Hehes, I enjoy working on this again after ages. It's fun editing this. I hope ya'll are loving it as well. I plan to update this every day or so depending on when I finish editing the next chappie. So, until then please remember to review lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Akikochan here with the next chappie of Exile! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life is about to become insane with classes starting back up in a few weeks. I can't wait! It'll be fun! Hehes, anyways please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 3

Ryou's Pov

I slowly grew to a state of consciousness. I opened my eyes hesitantly, blinking a few times until my vision came into focus. Where was I? I noticed Yugi was there, but why? What reason did my yami have from bringing him here? He seemed to be hurt. I hope nothing bad had happened to him. I tried to move over to him, but something stopped me. There wasn't anything visible to be seen which would be holding me where I am. What could it be? I would think it'd be chains or rope, but with my tomb robber there's no telling with him. He can be sporadic at times.

"So, you're finally awake Yadonushi," the dark voice of Bakura said from the other side of the room.

I glanced over at him. I glared, knowing he was the cause of this. He caused everything bad to happen to Yugi, our friends, and myself. I could've been stronger. I could've stopped him. What had I done instead? I allowed myself to be fooled thinking I loved him. How in the name of Ra could anyone love such a twisted person? Somehow I did, but I have a feeling no matter what he did to anyone I'd still love him.

"What do you want?" I demanded to know.

"Oh, but that would ruin the fun if I told you everything," he taunted. "Are you sure you want to know? You may not like what you hear."

"Just answer me, damn it!" I snapped, annoyed at being taunted whe I'm trying to make some sense out of this whole mess Yugi and I are unfortunately entangled in at the moment.

"Well, if it helps I'll tell you this... I want you for myself. Though you have a little friend to play with so you're not entirely alone here," he answered with a smirk.

I sighed. I honestly thought he was better than this. Did he really need to capture me and my best friend to have me for himself? He could've asked me, but nope Bakura likes doing things his way. I don't really like his way because it usually involves pain or suffering. You know, the usual stuff when it comes to someone like him. It would be nice if I could knock some sense into him, but he probably won't listen to someone like me. I stopped trying a long tiem ago. It's best to let him play his games until he grows bored. Although it's not better when he's bored either. Unfortunately there are little to no options with him. I could try reasoning with him, but then again I don't think it would have the best effect. Actions spoke louder than words to the ancient thief. If I escaped from my bonds I'll see what I'm able to do in order to snap him out of this. It might not work, but I have to at least try.

"Yugi?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" the shorter teen asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake as well. It's a lovely thing I'm sparing you. Otherwise Ryou would be upset with me," Bakura murmured thoughtfully, his wings flicking a little absently.

"W-What do you want with me then? I didn't do anything," Yugi stammered out, fear glinted in his amethyst orbs.

"But you did do something. You fell in love with my hikari. That means I own you as well," Bakura told him as if he's almost apologetic about it, but I doubt it knowing him.

"Leave Yugi out of this!" I yelled defiantly, glaring daggers at my darker half.

"I'm afraid I can't, little Yadonushi. I won't leave alone what is mine," Bakura replied in a snarl as he advanced on us.

I was trying to not cower or curl into myself. I shivered a bit though at his continued advance upon us. I could see the insanity in his eyes which contained hatred, anger, and some unknown emotion I've never seen there before. Was he jealous? Didn't he know I don't want anyone else? Wow, here he calls me a fool. I wasn't sure what I was able to do against him. I managed to wriggle out of whatever binding he had me in. I stood in front of Yugi. I decided if there was nothing else I could do then I'd at least try to protect him.

"Stupid little hikari, you can't protect him from me forever. You'll have to sleep at some point. Then you'll let down your guard sooner or later," Bakura stated in a condescending yet taunting way which he sometimes uses on me although I'm used to it by now.

"Keep away from Yugi! Take me, but not him," I said, standing up against him for once in my life.

"Do you honestly think you're able to stand up against me? I thought you knew better than that. Though since you offered, I will take you first. Your little friend can watch," Bakura replied with a light chuckle, amusement flickering in his gaze.

I shivered again. I felt his hands on me. I tried to not look up at him. I knew if I did then my composure would break. I didn't want to break in front of him. Bakura always told me to never show weakness; especially in front of your enemies. I never considered him as one, but in this situation he kind of is. I don't like it, but I can't change what's happened. He placed a hand on my chin which forced me to look up into his eyes. I tried to squirm away from his hold. It was useless as I knew it would prove futile to fight against him. It didn't mean I wouldn't allow myself be fooled by any shit he'll pull for me to side with him. I would in the end, but I hope he'd do it in a sensible way. I doubt it though there wasn't anything else I could do except to wait for when he'd use his next move.

"You know....I almost feel sorry for having to do this. If only you would have submitted to me earlier then none of this would've needed to happen," Bakura said thoughtfully, his tone almost sounded gentle for once.

"I somehow doubt that," I muttered.

"It would've occurred anyways, you know," Bakura remarked casually as he held a knife in one of his hands which he twirled absently, gulping at seeing it as there's no telling what he has in mind.

I had a feeling I knew what he would do with that. I wish I could back away from him or do something to stop this. I didn't want any of this to happen to either of us. Though it was inevitable with how Bakura tended to become. The knife was used to slice off my clothes. I shivered when I felt the chilly air hit against my bare skin. I stared at him, pleading him with my eyes. It was met with his usual callousness. I was waiting for what else he would do. Surely this hadn't been his goal. I know he'll cause me to bathe in my own blood, feel pleasurable agony, or something else. Yeah, I know my darker half way too well.

"I will make you bleed for me. I will make you scream my name.... You shall be mine, Ryou," the tomb robber growled as he dragged the knife over the bare flesh.

I elicited a small whimper when I felt the pain coursing through me at the blade digging into my skin. It was driven through me several times in different places. I cried out after some time. I knew it was inevitable, but I embraced it as my fate. It's my price for being unable to help Bakura. I couldn't save my yami from himself. How in the name of Ra am I supposed to help myself out of this? How am I going to rescue Yugi before he receives any type of punishment from my other self? I couldn't hold it back any longer. I couldn't stand up against him. I never could as it was a foolish thing for me to think I could even try to do so. I whimpered, curling into myself on the ground when he was finished with me.

"What do you have to say now?" Bakura mocked. "Oh wait, you can't since you are quivering like the little one I think of you as."

"Shut up," I muttered, wanting it all to stop and go away.

"What did you say?" Bakura asked, his tone dropping low as I know he's warning me to watch my tongue.

"P-Please, go away," I whimpered, wanting to move away when I can't as I'm still suffering from the pain he inflicted upon me.

"I'm afraid that can't happen. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. There's no way out of this, Ryou... There's way in hell to ever be rid of me," he replied softly with a smirk crossing his lips.

I didn't say anything to that. I knew it was true. I just didn't want to believe it. Bakura kneeled down in front of me. He looked at what he had done. It seemed like a pleased expression came over him at his handiwork on my body. I gazed into his crimson orbs. Did he honestly care about me? I don't know sometimes. His mood changes so rapidly. I can't tell anymore.

"I think I'll leave you this way. It might teach you a lesson," Bakura sneered.

"W-What are you going to do to Yugi?" I asked, knowing I might not receive an answer, but I didn't care anymore.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'll take very good care of your little friend," he assured although it didn't ease my worries at all.

I couldn't keep Yugi safe. I was a failure for being unable to keep Bakura from doing something to him. I only hoped Yugi would forgive me. I wasn't sure if he would with what I thought Bakura had in mind for him. Could I even forgive myself? No, I don't think I can. I allowed this shit to happen. I'm a terrible friend. I won't blame Yugi if he hates me whenever we managed to escape from the hell Bakura has formed for us. I was too tired to do anything else aside from watching my thoughts float by. I closed my eyes as I allowed myself to black out again from the loss of blood.

"No one will take you away from me ever again and no one will find you here, my little Ryou."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie three! Ugh, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really love working on this old story of mine. It's a fun horror fic. Hehes, I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far as well. I hope to have another chappie of this out today if I'm able to. I'll try to work on Flower of the Roses or another of my stories depending on my mood. It's definitely easing my nerves a bit working on stuff and updating things. Anyways, until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Akikochan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, it'll be fun with what happens this time. *shifty eyes* What? I ain't spoiling anything for you crazies. Lol, yeah I'm just being a silly person. That's nothing new with me. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please remember to R&R!

Chapter 4

Yugi's Pov

I had seen everything which had transpired to Ryou. I hoped he was alright. It worried me seeing him on the ground with drying and still spilling blood on his body. It was a disconcerting sight to see. I had a feeling I was next on Bakura's list. I didn't know why he decided to do this to us. It didn't make any damn sense. I gulped, hoping it wouldn't end with being sent to the Shadow Realm or an even worse fate.

"Now, it's your turn," Bakura said, malice dripped from his voice as he held no emotion in his eyes as he turned to face me.

I shivered from how he spoke. I knew it meant that shit was going to hit the fan. I knew I'd need to brace myself. I hoped nothing else would happen to Ryou while he dealt with me. I wondered where Yami was. He usually was with me when I was knocked out or in some sort of situation like the one I'm in right now. I wonder if something might have happened to him again. It wouldn't surprise me if Bakura was the cause of why the Pharaoh wasn't here to rescue me. Perhaps I rely on him a bit too much. I mean I can fend for myself. Don't get me wrong, but I appreciate it when he's protective of me.

"The Pharaoh can't help you now," chuckled Bakura as he grabbed the collar of my shirt, causing me to swallow hard as I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

I was thrown hard against the wall. I cried out from the pain which coursed through me from the impact. I felt something wet come from my head. I placed a hand on it. When I removed it, I noticed there was blood. I paled at seeing my own life essence on my hand from trying to stop it from bleeding too much. It required a little while, but I was able to staunch it for now. I looked to where Bakura stood. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I knew my resolve would crumble if I looked into his domineering stare. I kept my gaze placed on the ground. I couldn't stand right then. I just laid there for what seemed an hour or less. I wasn't sure how much time passed. There wasn't anything around here that told me of what time it was or anything.

"Listen to me, Yugi.... There is no escape from my grasp. You and my hikari will stay here. I won't let you leave no matter what. Besides I can assure you no one can save you or find you here," the thief said as he kneeled down to face me.

I spat in his face. There wasn't anything else I can do against him since apparently we're stuck here with him. It wasn't really the most comforting news to have received with what he had told me. Bakura narrowed his eyes at this. He wiped the spittle off of him as a cruel glimmer entered his gaze. He harshly grabbed one of my arms, twisting it to an unnatural angle. I felt the bones breaking under his grip. I cried out in pain as I knew it was broken now from hearing the sickly crack. It was useless to me now. I glared at him in hatred. I didn't like having to be with this person who sought out to keep me here without any say in it. The one question I had in my mind was where could Yami be? Surely he knows this monster captured me. Maybe Bakura is using his shadow magic to ensure my other half can't come to rescue me. Listen here, I'm not a damsel in distress. I hate that term because I know how to defend myself. It's just with how Bakura is it's best to have some backup.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady although I couldn't keep out the slight stammering, mentally cursing myself as I know he'll see it as a weakness.

Bakura didn't answer after a few moments. He had let go of my arm for now. It lay limp on one of my sides. I wasn't sure what he aimed on breaking my limbs. It only wouldn't allow me to move that much.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"It's very simple, little Yugi. You know what you have done and for that you shall be punished," snarled Bakura with his lip curled into an ugly nature..

"You can't control love," I managed to say before my body was racked with more pain.

"Did I say you could speak, fool?" Bakura asked with anger flashing in his eyes.

"N-No," I gasped out.

"That's a good little bitch," Bakura mocked.

I whimpered at how he spoke to me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. The only thing I did was fall in love with Ryou. How is that wrong? What gave him the right to control our lives? I glared daggers at him with hatred boiling inside of me at how he treated Ryou and I. I had a feeling something worse may happen whenever Yami would come. I don't know what prompted me to think this way. I could feel a knot of dread become apparent to me in the pite of my stomach. I also didn't know what the demon planned as our so called punishment.

"Look, there's no Pharaoh here to save you. He probably already forgot you by now. You were already a wimp to begin with. It's no wonder why he abandoned you," said Bakura in a casual manner although it was laced with a taunting edge to it.

"Yami will find me! I haven't given up on him yet nor will he on me!" I replied stubbornly as I wasn't going to play his petty game or at least I won't willingly.

"That's what you think. I doubt he will ever find you here. Although it's only if I wish it to occur for him to arrive. Though it's trickier than that to find this place in the shadows," mused the silver haired male with a smirk crossing his lips.

I almost cried out at feeling a knife being sliced into my skin. I watched as my blood left me to pool on the ground. I knew it's what he wanted. He desired for me to scream from the pain he inflicted upon me. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Though there was something in his eyes which told me a different story. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry out from the agony rushing through me with each stab he made.

"Aw, come on, Yugi. You should have already given in. It's futile to fight against me," Bakura said as he continued his slashes upon me.

"I won't...give into..you," I somehow wheezed out.

"Oh, but you will sooner than you think," taunted Bakura.

I knew he was right, but it didn't mean I would listen. I didn't want to give in. I had a feeling if I did then I would be betraying Ryou and the Pharaoh for giving into the King of Thieves. Though I couldn't hold it back any longer. It was getting harder and harder as time passed. I eventually cried out from the relentless agony. I didn't stop staring into those crimson orbs which began to glimmer in amusement. There was a thin smile stretched upon those pale lips, carrying an edge of mockery directed towards me.

"Ah, that's what I like to hear. Your screams are music to my ears," purred Bakura with a pleased expression as he examined my bloodied form.

I looked over at Ryou, noticing he was slowly returning to the waking world. He probably was waking up from hearing my screams. I was a little worried for him with what Bakura might do. I should probably be more worried about what would happen to me, but I'm not. It isn't the kind of person I am. I care about others before myself even if I'm in a worse condition than him. It doesn't matter. I hoped the Pharaoh won't be disappointed in me. I'm such a failure for being unable to protect Ryou and I. I should've been able to stop him. I wasn't, but I'm not quitting my fight against him. I'll remain the little spitfire until my flames are doused out.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou mewed as he slowly came back to consciousness.

Bakura halted in his movements. He sheathed his blade, turning his back to me. Is he finished with me? I know I won't be released until he's completely done with whatever he's doing. He walked over to where Ryou laid. He knelt down to him, stroking his cheek in a somewhat loving manner. It felt strange seeing him shift so quickly from a callous bastard to an almost decent person. I doubt he allowed anyone else aside from Ryou or Marik to see this side of him. I hope I won't be harmed for knowing about this part of him. I won't reveal it to the others. I see no point in it if I'm going to become tormented from spilling such private information.

"Yadonushi, are you alright?" asked Bakura, his voice softened when he addressed his lighter half.

"I-It hurts a bit," replied Ryou, a small whimper escaping his throat which caused Bakura's lips to knit into a frown.

"Don't worry, my precious hikari..... You won't feel the pain for long. Take a rest while I finish things up here," murmured the thief as he rose to his feet as he came back to where I was located.

"Go to hell," I hissed, glaring heatedly at him.

"You're no longer the Pharaoh's. You're mine now," Bakura hissed, low enough for only me to hear.

"Y-Yami will stop you!" I shouted at him.

"Now, now don't wake Ryou up. He's very sleepy at the moment," Bakura taunted as his words held a sliver of truth in them.

I continued to glare at him. I didn't care anymore. I knew Ryou and even my own well-being was threatened by what the darkness could do to us. I was afraid of what may lie in store to us now. There didn't seem to be any way to escape from here; especially with what Bakura had told me as well as how this place was. Then again, it would be difficult for either of us to rise off the floor in the condition we're currently in. I hope Yami would be able to arrive in time to save us even if this is a hopeless situation there's no way in hell or the Shadow Realm I would give up on the Pharaoh. I hoped he would be able to somehow wrench us free from Bakura's grasp.

Yami's Pov

I was looking around for where Yugi might be. I haven't seen him for a couple days or so. I had a feeling Bakura had something to do with this. I had been searching for what seemed more than only a few days. I noticed something out in one of the allyways. I decided to go check it out. I saw a flash of silver hair which made my suspicions clear as to who it was. Seeing Bakura during my search didn't bode well. If I can't gleen any answers for him I'm hopeless on a lead to find my Aibou. I know he has affection for Ryou, but I know he's doing it because he's afraid of being with me. I kind of understand his reasoning, but on the other hand I don't as well. I mean I'm the Pharaoh for Ra's sake. I'm not out to harm him like the thief or the assassin. I will hurt those who decide to cause any harm towards my hikari. I think it's reasonable enough for me to be overprotective and a little obsessed.

"Stop where you are," I barked. "I demanded for you to tell me where my hikari is. I know it's you who's keeping him hostage, thief."

"Well, well, well look what we have here. I see you finally found me. I thought it would take you ages," chuckled Bakura, but his amusement was hollow on my ears.

"Tell me where the hell Yugi is," I growled, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"You aren't in the position to be making demands. He and Ryou belong to me now," Bakura told me with a smug look on his face.

"Why can't you just accept their relationship? I was in love with Yugi, but I let go when he told me about his feelings for Ryou," I said calmly, ignoring the slight twinge I felt in my heart.

"You don't understand! People like you would never understand," muttered Bakura, his wings flaring with dark energy. "Besides, you and I know that isn't true. You should stop lying to others and yourself. I know you're like me in the regard towards our hikari's. We want them for ourselves. If anyone gets in the way...well let's say they meet an unpleasant surprise waiting for them."

"Show me where they are," I demanded, trying to ignore him although I know he's right for once. "Stop playing your games with me. They won't work."

"If I do show you then you won't be abel to return to the mortal world," he warned me. "I suppose you won't listen to a street rat like me. It's a shame....."

"I don't care. I need to ensure Yugi's alright," I said, worried about the teen as I'm supposed to protect him even though I failed him this time.

"Well, as you wish then," murmured Bakura, a glint of mischief entering his crimson orbs.

He used some of his shadow magic to bring us to a place. It seemed like it was a part of the Shadow Realm. I noticed Yugi was laying down on the ground, broken and bloodied. I rushed over to him. I knelt down in front of him. I wiped the strands of hair in his face. I could feel wetness leaking down my cheeks. I'm crying? No, I can't or at least I shouldn't in front of the thief. He'll mock me for having such a pathetic weakness. You know what? I don't give a shit about him anymore. My main concern right now was Yugi.

"Yugi, please wake up," I pleaded, looking down at his closed eyes, hoping he wasn't dead yet.

"It's too late, Pharaoh. He's lost to you....and now the world has lost its protector."

A/N: Dun, dun dun! Hehes, I activate cliff hanger of doom in attack mode! It was super effective. Yays! Done with chappie four! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. It's been a little hectic with the next semester starting in less than two weeks. It'll become insane whe classes begin, but I'm doing old stories to help ease my nerves. It's worked so far. I really adore revising my old stuff; especially this story. It pleases me to see others enjoy it as well. Just be patient with me please, oks? I'm hoping to put out another chappie of this soonish. I'm taking a hiatus from my Naruto stuff except Serpent. I don't stop stories, but I do take a break from them depending on my life or mood. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chappie. Please remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Akikochan here wit hthe next chappie of Exile! Hehes, I hope everyone ejoyed what happened last time. I hope ya'll like what happens in this chappie as well. It does take me some time to revise. I sincerely apologize if any updates are late, but I won't apologize if any are early. Please R&R!

Chapter 5

Bakura's Pov

While the Pharaoh was occupied with his hikari, I walked towards mine. I held him in my arms. I carried him into a separate room which only I could enter. I chained him to the wall. Perhaps my methods are fucked up. Do I give a damn about it? Nope, I am who I am. If people for my precious Yadonushi for instance doesn't like it then oh well. It's punishment time for him too. I may appear soft towards him, but I know that's the best way to crush his hope. I enjoyed seeing the despair fill his chocolate hazel orbs. He's disappointed with me. I can tell with how he's staring at me, pleading for mercy while I gave him an emotionless glance in response as I wasn't batting an eye towards this as if it were some inane joke.

"This is only another part of your punishment. I will leave you here for a while... You can't leave nor can anyone can enter this place except for myself," I told him as if it were common sense by now.

"W-Why?" Ryou asked, his tone wavering as he knew it was futile to hide his weakness from me when I can read him like an open book.

"Because you still haven't learned your lesson. It seems you can't understand what I am trying to teach you, creampuff," I replied with a smirk before leaving the room to go see the two.

"Y-Yami, you shouldn't be here... You shouldn't have come," Yugi said, giving his yami a weak smile.

"Your arm is broken," stated Yami bluntly. "I couldn't leave you. I had to find you, Aibou."

"I know," nodded Yugi as he understood the Pharaoh's motives.

"Isn't this comforting...seeing two of my enemies in one room," I taunted.

"What did Yugi or I ever do to you? You should've left him out of whatever sick game you're playing with us, thief," Yami almost shouted at me, noticing with slight amusement the anger boiling in his crimson orbs.

I smirked at his words. He should know what I blame him for. Though I know it was the priest's father who had committed the heinous act as I couldn't let anything go by. It's just...I have hated the Pharaoh for such a long time. Grudges are hard to break and mine are almost unbreakable with what has happened to make me the fucked up person I am today.

"Pharaoh, if only you knew," I laughed dryly, hiding the emotions that were trying to resurface. "Someone like you would never understand a person like me."

"I might be able to understand if you told me why you're doing this," Yami replied with slight irritation evident in his voice although I don't blame him due to his current situation.

I held back the urge to laugh again at him. I held no intentions of telling him the reasons behind what I did. If the fool didn't know then I wouldn't tell him. There was no point to do it when I know he'll try to show pity or empathy. I don't need his bullshit. He should know why I still held this grudge against him. If not then well...he can't leave this place now anyways. He sealed his fate once he agreed to a deal with me. He should've known better because I don't make promises. He's trapped here along with his precious hikari. I wondered how my own light was faring in his so called room. I had left him there for quite some time. There's a part of me that wants to see Ryou suffer, but there's also another part of me I consider my weakness. Why the fuck does he have to be so damned adorable? Why must he be the one who brings out the good side of myself when I want nothing to do with it? I departed from the room the two were in as I wanted see how Ryou was. Ryou heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, seeing it was me. He fought the urge to look away. He would try not to show fear, but it was hard with how I've caused him to endure through so far.

"Hello again, hikari. Have you learned your lesson yet?" I asked, staring down at him with my penetrating gaze.

"B-Bakura....yes, please let me out of here," pleaded Ryou.

"Who said I had planned you to be in here for a while? I didn't say you could be free yet," I responded darkly, frowning as I thought he knew better than this.

Ryou shivered, wondering what I may do to him now. I was considering of what else to do to him. There were so many ways of torturing him even though some ways were more effective than others. I know he despises being alone. It's probably frightened him without me around. I'm surprised he has this blind faith in me. Does he think I'll save him from this? I'm the one inflicting it upon him in the first place. I have to admit that my Yadonushi is a strange one. Sometimes I feel like I know him well and then there's this side of him. There's the part where he doesn't see the twisted version of me. Perhaps he's right, but I don't give a shit about it.

"A-Are you going to leave me in here again?" Ryou hesitantly asked.

"I may depending on whether or not you'll behave," I responded in a calm manner.

Ryou wasn't sure of how to answer me. I don't blame him. Does he honestly think I'll be nice to him? If he uses the right moves on me then maybe I'll allow him a reprieve from this personal hell I've created just for him. He should feel special. Well, I have to admit at least to myself he is to me. He probably doesn't know what I hide in my mind and heart. I bury those thoughts and feelings into their corner. No one needs to know or see it; especially me.

"You know...the Pharaoh was willing to come in here to save Yugi....but he only entered my trap," I told him just to mess with him a little.

"W-What did you do with him?" Ryou asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly even though he tried to hide it I could tell he's afraid of me.

"Nothing yet. I didn't say I had done anything to him," I answered my hikari's question, a flicker of mischief appearing in my amber pools.

Ryou's hands were a bit red from the cuffs digging into his skin. He seemed to have struggled a bit which was obvious from the caked blood on his wrists and metal of the restraints. I wonder how long he struggled to break free from his bondage. I know he's not a fan of it, but he looks rather appealing being tied up. He'll agree to it if I ask although I know he isn't appreciative if I do it without his consent. Well, he should know it's unwise to piss me off. Hopefully he'll learn from this lesson I'm putting him through. If he doesn't then maybe my Yadonushi is a lost cause. That would be alright. We'd both be broken together.

"D-Don't hurt them," Ryou said quietly as if he has a choice in all of this.

"Oh, my poor ignorant, hikari. When will you learn?" I sighed, a little disappointed.

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled, knowing he's reached his breaking point.

"What was that?" I asked, my eyes flashing dangerously. "Have you forgotten who the master is here?"

"N-No, but you can't control us like this. You can't do this, Yami," Ryou said softly, hoping his words would have some effect on me which was rather sad because it would never happen.

"Oh, but I can and I already have. Even if you try to fight over my control, you'll only grow weaker with each attempt. There are many ways to make you docile in this place," I hissed.

Ryou shivered at how I spoke towards him. It only made me smirk at knowing how the things I said made him react. If only he could submit to me already. I knew I was getting to him, knowing it wouldn't be too long until he snapped under my touch. It would be a matter of time before his will crumbles beneath me. Now, the question was about which way should I try first? He was chained here for a reason after all. It was mainly so I was the only one who could enter to either do whatever I pleased or release him. I didn't plan on unchaining him for quite some time. There are still things I must say and do to him unlike no one else would. Maybe after this,, he would think twice before betraying me again.

"Now, have you forgotten the times where you were alone?" I asked, brandishing a leather whip as I would lash it harshly against his back, chest, or stomach each time he either lied or said something I didn't like.

"Y-Yes," Ryou replied, a little afraid at seeing what I had in one of my hands to use on him.

"Good answer," I replied in a pleased manner, ignoring the pang I felt in my chest with the next question I asked him. "Do you regret betraying me and falling for someone else?"

"No," he replied honestly, staring directly into my eyes as I could tell he wasn't lying to me which caused my lips to knit into a thin line, narrowing my eyes as I hadn't expected him to admit it to me.

I cracked the whip roughly against his chest, seeing a few red welts appear from the force, "Well, I hadn't expected that response..... You hurt me so, Yadonushi. Surely you don't love that pipsqueak. Perhaps I can help you remember who you truly love."

Ryou whimpered at the lash he had received, "P-Please, stop this, Bakura."

"What was that, princess?" I hissed in a low tone, showing him I wasn't messing around right now with him.

"N-Nothing," Ryou hastily replied.

"That's what I thought," I said, looking at him as I whipped him for the second time just because I was still angry at him.

"Bakura, you have to understand...people can't control who they fall in love with," Ryou tried to reason with me.

I almost laughed at hearing him try to placate me as it did amuse me to see him attempt such a pathetic thing, cracking the whip once again to land one blow on his stomach and then two on his back, licking my lips at seeing the blood leaking down his bare skin, "You know what you did. Do you honestly think I'd let you go?"

Now, let's try this again, Ryou. Do you regret what you did?" I asked once his cries of agony died down to a few whimpers.

Ryou didn't reply at first. If he wasn't going to answer me then I was going to use the implement again on him. Although during this I've been struggling to maintain my composure. It felt like there was a part which I had buried deep within me trying to breach the surface within myself. I wouldn't allow it to happen. There was no way in hell I would feel sorry for my hikari's predicamentI was tempted to use it when I continued to be greeted by his silence which had lasted a while.

"Well?" I asked, my patience thinning.

"No," answered the white haired teen firmly, pleasing me at seeing his feistiness hasn't diminished though I'm sure it'll eventually dissipate under my methods.

"Let's see if your answer will change once you've faced what I have in store for you, Yadonushi. It'll change you and your heart because there's one thing that won't ever fucking change. You're mine, bitch."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie five! Hehes, I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. It's a really fun story. Plus I always adore putting torture into my fics. I hope ya'll enjoyed. I sincerely appreciate all of the support on this as well as my other works. Ya'll are truly amazing! Hehes, please remember to review lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Akikochan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened last time. It'll be fun for ya'll to find out what happens in this latest installment of the story. I plan to finish this because I know I can do it. I also want to do it because my goal is to finish most if not all of my old stuff. I do have an interesting new story in the works which will be a fun concept to write based on what my mind has cooked up. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy. Please R&R!

Chapter 6

Ryou's Pov

I didn't know what I had done wrong. It didn't make snse to me. None of this did! I endured what Bakura did to me. I felt ashamed for liking it. It felt as though I had somehow betrayed Yugi and our other friends. My stomach growled as I hadn't eaten for who knows how long. I wondered when I would receive anything to eat if he allowed me. I thought he was going to leave me here to starve to death. I should know better than to ddoubt the infamous thief. I know he wouldn't allow me to perish. He had left me a little while ago after the last punishment. I was worried for what may happen to Yugi. I had no idea what might be happening to him. I didn't know what would happen to me either. I knew Bakura could be an....ass, but at least he had some reason behind it. I knew there's a good side inside of him. It's just what I think sometimes may be wrong with how he acts at times. I was dozing off when I heard footsteps approach my makeshift cell again. I tensed in case it was him who decided to come with the intent to torment me. I shivered at remembering what had occurred last time. I really hoped it wasn't the reason he came back. I barely opened my eyes to see silver hair which caused me to curse under my breath.

"What? Are you unpleased to see such a sick individual as myself?" taunted the voice of my captor, a smirk creased his lips.

"Y-Yes," I admitted after I had braced myself for whatever he has planned.

"Well, I brought you some food. I decided to maybe let you free if you decide to be good for once," Bakura informed me.

It sounded like he meant it, but I could never be too sure with him. It was almost as difficult as even trusting him. I bit my lip, not wanting to upset him. I didn't want to be harmed again. I ate some of the food he gave me, but I felt a little nauseous at the sudden food in my stomach from being empty for such a long period of time. I threw up some of it on the floor. I blushed, hoping that I didn't piss him off by that happening. I was surprised when he brushed a few stray strands out of my face. I glanced up at him sheepishly. He held an unreadable expression, releaving nothing except there was a flash of an unknown emotion in his eyes. I knew what it was. It was a flash of the person he hid from everyone else. Somehow he won't show it to anyone except me. He doesn't trust anyone else to reveal his weakness around. It oddly comforts me knowing that simple fact about my yami.

"It's ok... That can be cleaned easily. Try to eat a bit more, creampuff," said Bakura in an almost gentle tone.

"I'll try," I replied reluctantly as I took a little more.

It was hard, but I managed to keep most of it down. I leaned back. I steadied myself against the coolness of the wall. The room was still a bit dizzy. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of what lightheadedness I still felt. It wasn't an easy thing to do. That's all I can really say about it. I wish this whole thing was just a dream. I wish none of this happened, but that probably wouldn't happen because of how Bakura is.

"Better?" He asked after a while of the silence we had been in.

"Yeah, a little." I replied.

It was still hard to think Bakura was being kind of...nice. He usually wasn't like this unless he wanted something from me in return. If he didn't want me to see Yugi, that was hard. No one could control love even spirits couldn't do that. I noticed my wounds were healed, but there were scars left behind. I wondered when Bakura decided to patch me up instead of bleeding out on the floor. Perhaps he did it when I was passed out.

"Good," murmured the demon, a distant look appeared in his eyes before he returned his focus to me.

He was watching me. It was a little unnerving. I wasn't sure if he was thinking of what he was going to do next or something else. It was always difficult to decipher which it was with him. Bakura can be a bit unpredictable. I've wondered if maybe he's bipolar or something. It would be nice if Icould pin a reasonable explanation to his attitude and moods instead of accepting it for how he tends to be. I don't think he's capable of changing at this point. I gave up trying a long time ago. What I hope for now is he won't leave me because of my mistakes. I did love Yugi, but Bakura didn't know what type of love I felt for him. To be honest it's a brotherly love. It's nothing serious. I know my yami can read my thoughts. He should know there's nothing I would allow to get in the way for him. He's already ruined things before. It wouldn't be unusual for it to occur another time in my life.

"Umm, Bakura?" I asked.

"Yeah?" asked Bakura in response, raising a brow as a sign for me to continue. "What is it, Yadonushi?"

"What's going to happen now?" I posed the question to him as I was geninuely curious although I didn't know for certain if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, we shall head home now as the Pharaoh and the shrimp have already left. It's just you and me now," replied Bakura, his smirk never leaving his lips.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired as I was too weakened to stand on my own.

"Nothing," murmured Bakura, his gaze returning to their guarded state as I know he's hiding stuff from me.

He stepped over to pick me up into his arms. I curled up as I felt his strong arms wrapped around me. It's strangely comforting to be embraced by a psychopath, but at least I know this particular one. Malik falls into the same category. I was still nervous about this whole thing. I'm sure he has more of a plan than getting on my good side. I wonder what his true intentions could be. Is he faking it? Is this all a trick?Am I falling prey to his games again? I don't know. There are too many questions swarming my mind with little to no answers within my grasp. I guess I would have to wait and see.

"Sleep, my pet. You'll be home when you wake," purred Bakura, feeling the low rumble in his chest as I eventually allowed the tug of exhaustion drag me under, allowing the darkness to consume me.

()()()()()

Bakura's Pov

Ha, I can almost laugh at how easy it was to fool my little hikari. It's so amusing to see that he still trusts me somewhat. Ah...what...is this? Damn it! It....it can't be him of all people. I wasn't expecting to hear from that particular creature. I know I'm under his rule, but still..... Hopefully he wasn't here to foil my plans with my light. I know Ryou remains wary of me. Good, he should beconsidering my past, what I've done to others, and especially what I've done to him. I don't expect forgiveness from anyone. I do as I please no matter what the consequences may be. I was raised as a street rat. I'm used to taking what I needed to survive. Is this any different from then? Yes, but I'm trying to get on Ryou's good side to ensure I'll gain his assistance in my endeavors. I need his help. I know I can persuade him if I promise I won't leave him. I know he has abandonment issues.

Thief, have you forgotten what I had taught you? Have you grown...soft for that pathetic excuse for a light? I told you, you can only trust me.... Don't you still trust me? the voice of the demon spoke in the recesses of my mind.

I sighed, hoping I was doen with him thugh apparently not, but I know what he said made sense, Yes, Master.

Good, he in a pleased manner.

What was it you needed of me? I asked, keeping my tone calm as I didn't want to become irritated while I'm traveling with precious cargo in my arms.

There are many things I NEED you for. What I WANT you to do, is to deal with that hikari of yours or I will do it myself, the demon warned.

Yes, Zorc. I'll deal with him, I reassured.

Good, I shall take my leave. I trust you won't fail me, said Zorc before his voice vanished from my mind for now.

I'm glad he finally departed from me for the time being. I know he'll return sooner or later for a report from me. I'll ensure I don't disappoint him as I know what I'll receive if I deliver him what he deems to be a failed attempt. I really hated how he messed with my emotions all of the time. I sighed. Can't that demon tell me in blatant terms of what he wants me to do without doing something which would most likely affect me later? It wasn't something I should really be thinking about. Though I was because I couldn't help it as I traveled back to the apartment Ryou and I shared. I might as well keep him here for now. I'd deal with him later when he woke up even though I had been given orders to do so. I know the demon didn't say when I had to do it. He just said to do it or he would take over. I shivered at the mere thought of him taking over me again. I didn't enjoy it when the Dark Lord decided to possess me. Perhaps that's how Ryou feels when I do it to him. Then again, I have no idea nor do I care about it right now. I hope it wouldn't come to that. If it did then I'm not sure what would happen to Ryou and I. I laid him down on the sofa. He would probably be waking up at some point. I didn't expect him to awaken right away from arriving at his place. I sat down with my legs crossed on the ground. I would watch him until he decided to return to the waking worldup. What? Haven't you ever had someone watch you in your sleep? I'm a spirit so it's not a bad thing to do. I don't always need to sleep. Besides it's for the weak anyways. Though I do need it from time to time even if I don't think I require such a human thing. There wasn't much to do besides that. I guess I'll just think about what my next move will be.

"Oh, my little Ryou....you're never leaving me...nor shall I depart from your side."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie six! I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I have classes starting up on Wednesday so I'm trying to cram in as many updates as I possibly can before then. I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened this time though I know I sure did. I'll try to have the next one out soonish. Until then please remember to review loves!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Akikochan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, technically I should be referring to myself as Usagi-chan, but meh. It's either one really. I hope ya'll are loving this story of mine so far. I know I sure am with revising it. If I recall correctly this was my first YGO story I wrote years ago. I'm still pleased to return to this lovely piece of epicness because I utterly adore Tendershipping. Hehes, plus I think I do that particular shipping rather well. Anyways, I should stop rambling and let ya'll get to the next chappie of my revised original version of Exile. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please R&R!

Chapter 7

Ryou's Pov

I slowly came back to consciousness after the long period of time I had been asleep. I was a little afraid of what my darker half might be up to. There's no telling with him. I have a smidgen of trust for him, but it isn't much. I shivered when the thought of something worse than I had already faced occurring crossed my mind. I know he has his methods which I despise. I would think he'd use them on some stranger instead of me. I don't know why he enjoys watching me suffer at his hands. I have wondered why he's like this. Maybe he'd tell me at some point. I noticed there were sheets underneath me. I felt comforted at knowing I was at least in my own bed.

"Welcome back, princess," the voice of Bakura said from somewhere in the room.

"Ah, don't do that please. You nearly gave me a heart attack," I scolded at jumping a bit from the suddenness of his voice, glaring lightly when I received a light chuckle in response.

"But it's fun to scare you at times," stated my demon simply as if it were common sense based on his sick sense of logic.

I just glared at him. I didn't have time for whatever he wanted from me now. I heard my stomach growling. I needed some food. I attempted rising to my feet, but I ended up staggering back as I almost fell. Bakura steadied me as he caught me before I could do some damage on the floor. He frowned, giving me a concerned look. He examined my face, pushing my hair out of the way as he checked my head. He grunted once when he deemed me to be alright. I blushed as I hadn'texpected this type of treatment.

"Thanks, 'Kura," I said with a sheepish smile.

Bakura merely gave a slight nod in response. I was still feeling a little hesitant around him. Can you blame me? I didn't know what might be going on in his head. I wished I knew what was bothering him so much. Maybe I might be able to help or perhaps not depending on whether he would even let me in. I looked up at him as I wasn't sure about how to ask this. He stared back down at me, raising a brow as a sign to show he wondered what I was thinking about. I tried to avert my gaze from him, but I didn't really like it when he stared at me as if I was a piece of meat or nothing to him.

"What?" snapped my darker half, narrowing his eyes slightly which caused me to tense as my apprehension began to rise from his sudden mood change.

"Why do you seem troubled?" I asked carefully, trying to be gentle as I didn't want to provoke him.

"Kitten, it isn't something I can tell you about. I can't allow anyone to know it," growled Bakura, his voice dropping low with a warning edge lying underneath which I noticed, causing me to back away slightly.

I flinched when he used that type of tone towards me. I cowered a little, loathing myself at how I couldn't fight against him while I tried to be prepared in case he was going to lash out at me aside from his verbal abuse. It was just on instinct from being around him so much. I didn't like seeing that look he was giving me. It usually meant he was going to do something which would be some sort of 'lesson' I'm supposed to learn. I glared at him, showing him I won't allow my defiance to be doused as easily as he thinks. Trust me, when I'm not able to read his thoughts like he can with mine I can sense his emotions. There are certain adavnatages to our mind link. When I'm shut out of it then I'm not able to gleen enough to gauge him as well as I normally am capable of.

"Really, Ryou? Do you honestly think you can stand up against me?" he asked with a smirk crossing his lips as I sometimes wanted to wipe it off his face, but I don't think I have enough strength for it while I didn't want to have to deal with him because I wasn't sure how to respond to his question, staying silent though it would cause him to become pissed off.

"What? Do you have nothing left to say?" he inquired dryly, frowning as he released a sigh which almost held a tinge of disappointment.

"I have nothing left to lose. You took everything away from me. You ruined my life," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear me although I know he probably did.

"I control your life, your death, everything," sneered Bakura as if it were nothing special to him, knowing I'm just another human in his eyes.

I glared at him even though I know it's futile at this point. I hated this. I knew there was no way out of this relationship anymore. Was there ever an escape route from the King of Thieves? I doubt it. I had a feeling I was stuck with my darker half who was being controlled by something. He may not tell me, but I could tell he was being controlled. There was a poison in his soul which I could feel within my own. It can't be that creature who Bakura called his Master, right? I'm hoping against hope I'm wrong.

"N-No, you don't," I attempted to refuse even though it's pathetic against his strength over me.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at this. His lips were drawn in a thin line. It seemed as though he were thinking something over. There was no doubt in my mind that it was which way would be the most effective against me. I was a little afraid of him. I had to admit that to myself. It was hard not to be when it came to Bakura of all people. Does he even realize what he's doing? I don't think he cares anymore. He's shown me the person he hides from everyone else. Why can't he let that side of him out? I would forgive him then if he did, but unfortunately it's one of the few hopes I cling to about Bakura one day allowing himself to break free from Zorc.

"Aw, well you're sadly mistaken about that," hissed Bakura.

I tried to back away further from him, but I noticed I couldn't. Something held me there which wouldn't allow me to move away from him anymore than I already had. I realized it was his shadow magic at work which was holding me in place. I struggled against the bindings halting my movements. I wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

"H-How am I wrong?" I asked, stammering as I was truly afraid now.

"In many ways you are although I don't have the time nor the patience to explain it in depth to you," mused the demon, a knife was being twirled absently in one of his hands.

"W-What?" I asked, a little confused, knowing he saw the spark of fear at seeing the blade and smelling who's blood caked it.

"You're wondering which person's blood is on this, right?" he asked casually as if this were a normal thing which it actually is for someone as demented as him.

"It isn't," I trailed off, swallowing hard as I don't' think I could finish that sentence from where my train of thought was leading me.

"Oh, but it is," Bakura assured smugly, seemingly proud of himself while I was left mortified.

I glared daggers at him. I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to feel. I hated it when he did this type of thing to mess with me. There were better ways than torturing my best friend. I didn't have many friends thanks to him. I can't allow anyone close anymore since I live in fear of them becoming harmed. That is all because of him. No one else caused me to feel this way. I despised being unable to grow close to any of my so called friends. I didn't have a lot I considered precious to me anymore. The only ones I had were Marik and Yugi. Maybe Jonouchi, but that one was questionable. Sometimes I thought that being with him was a prison. There was no escape nor was there an end in sight. It was an interminable relationship. I don't think I can even call it a relationship with how much strife he's caused the others and myself. He could see the troubled look in my eyes. He probably knew what I was thinking. His lips were drawn into a frown, seeming to be contemplating something. I wasn't sure what it was now that he could be thinking of. I looked down, not wanting to have to deal with him looking at me the way he does majority of the time we're around each other. My fists were clenched at my sides to the point my knuckles turned white. Well, whiter than normal though I'm not sure how much paler an albino like me can become. I didn't care if I was punished. I just wanted to be away from him even though there was probably no escape from someone like him. There usually was always a way. Maybe Yugi might have a suggestion or two if I told him my situation.

"Bakura," I spoke up, stopping from continuing what I had been about to say when he glanced over at me sharply which had caused the rest of my words to become caught in my throat.

"What is it, Yadonushi?" the thief asked, his tone emotionless which creeped me out a bit.

"Can I go see Yugi?" I asked nervously.

"I guess, but come back later. I'm not done with you yet creampuff," he assured, chuckling lightly as mischief danced in his twin amber orbs.

I felt relief wash over me. Maybe there was something in the thief I may have overlooked. It's either that or he was planning something worse for me later. I decided to brush it off. I didn't want my mind to be obscured by such unpleasant thoughts. I know by now whenever Bakura or Malik is around it means nothing good will befall any of us. I rose to my feet, padding down the hallway as I exited the house. Now, let's see if Yugi can help me out although that's only if he's still alive.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie seven! Hehes, I'm glad I managed to finish revising and posting this before I went to sleep for the night. I hope ya'll enjoyed the epic Tendershpping this time. I think I do it rather well. I hope everyone loves this story almost or as much as I do. Thanks to ya'lls support with the comments and everything else. I sincerely appreciate it because it helps me wanting to continue my stuff. Anyways, until next time please remember to review loves!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Ryou-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. I know I sure am, but then again I'm the one writing this. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chappie. Hehes, please R&R!

Chapter 8

Bakura's Pov

I allowed him to leave this time. Though I had something else planned for when that brat returned. He still hasn't recieved his punishment. Besides I still needed to obey zorc's orders no matter if I liked it or not. It was unfortunate because it's not easy having to obey based on listening to a demon for my entire life. I'd suggest no one should try doing it although it depends if someone would want a demonic being controlling one's life as well as taking over someone whenever he deems it necessary for his own gain. I sighed from the thoughts running rampant through my head. I should focus on what I planned on doing to my Host. Maybe I should try playing hangman with those friends of his. That suggestion made me smirk as it would be precious seeing his reaction. On second thought, that might be too easy. I needed to think of something better. I couldn't let Ryou fall for someone else except for myself. I had already lost my family in the past. I didn't want to see it happen a second time. I had no intentions of losing him. It wasn't because I had feelings. No, that was far from the reason of why I did this. Sometimes I love the way I do things. I smirked once mroe at knowing what would hurt him the most. He should be arriving home at some point. I had a plan which pleased me knowing I have something set in place. I decided to travel to where I knew a passageway would lead underground. I descended down the way I knew as only those who were the keepers of the catacombs knew these as well. I had a feeling it wouldn't be hard to find the person I'm searching for. I walked swiftly in my pursuit of him. It wasn't long before I saw spiky blonde hair.

"I finally found you," I murmured, pleased to have located my partner in crime.

"What do you want?" the psychopathic blonde asked, narrowing his maroon eyes slightly at me.

"I need you to help me with something," I answered, revealing no details further than that until he agreed.

He rose a brow. He wondered what i was talking about. Though he had a feeling he would be told in due time. I doubt he would say no. He's not one to turn me away if I ask him for assistance. Besides we have such a long history with each other. While I considered Ryou my lover I'd admit to Malik being one from the past since we had lived in Egypt. We understood each other well. Our natures clash perfectly with his insanity and my sadism. There's no one else I'd rather work with than Malik.

"If I help you with whatever you need me for then what do I receive in return?" he asked, causing me to become amused as I expected as much from him.

"That depends on what you want," I answered simply.

"Do you still have him?" the blonde inquired.

"Yes," I replied calmly.

"Then you know what I want," replied the blonde as it seemed we had come to an agreement.

"Alright then," I agreed as his terms seemed simple enough. "You can have me too, you know. Although it depends which one of us you desire more."

He laughed, "You know I'd want you any day, Fluffy."

"Hn," I grunted, not liking being called that pet name out in public.

It seemed to be the end of our conversation. There was nothing left to say. I felt as though I should leave. I did want to talk to the blonde while my Yadonushi was at Yugi's house for the time being. I had felt like killing them, but no I liked seeing Ryou's hope being crushed slowly yet surely. It's a work in progress. The Pharaoh hadn't expected me to set them free after I had roughed them up a little. I needed to ensure I had some of their blood on my blade to ensure I created the effect I desired towards my dove.

"Do you still have your blonde under control?" I inquired.

He scowled, "Yes, of course. What? Do you think I can't handle my own hikari?"

"Sometimes I think you don't. You really should try wearing down on his defiance. It's fun seeing it happen to Ryou. Eventually their fire will be put out," I suggested, amusement flickering in my twin amber orbs as I recalled the recent memories.

Knowing my hikari wanted to see that side of me I hid deep inside, I know I can't reveal it to anyone. No one should know the suffering I have been dealt by fate's hands. The rest of the humans wouldn't understand it. I know Ryou does, but he's different from all the rest of his kind. He smirked at this as he had been trying it with the tomb keeper. It was troublesome to think of the best way with Marik having already been through hell. It only caused it to become more fun for him to break him. He knew if he needed suggestions abut new methods to try out he could ask me.

"I have tried many different ways of doing that," he assured. "Though he is a stubborn one. I shall admit that about him."

"Indeed he is," I agreed as I would know well enough about him since I had teamed up with Marik a while back during the days of Battle City.

"What did you use to do to him?" he asked me, raising a brow as he waited a few moments until I felt it was the right moment to reveal such information towards the assassin.

"Oh, what I did to him is what you want to know, right? Well, I made him experience his past over and over again," I told him, a fiendish smile appeared on my lips.

"And that worked?" the blonde inquired as he wanted to know more about it.

"To an extent, yes," I confirmed.

My methods may be cruel or ruthless, but I have my reasons behind them. Sometimes they may be without a reason to back it up. It all depended on what or who I was dealing with. At times harsher methods or words were more effective than others. Did I enjoy it? Oh, yes I did as I enjoy inflicting pain onto others. It's our profession after all aside from being a thief and an assassin. We are hollow souls after all as we allowed the darkness to consume us. There's no reason to allow ourselves the chance to change. Why should we when we enjoy being ourselves?

"Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Malik asked.

"No, but I do need to kill some time while I wait for my host to come back," I replied casually.

"You know, you can stay down here as long as you like. I've told you that before," informed the assassin.

"I know, Mal'," I agreed.

The two of us were uncertain of what else to say. We had come to terms of what each of us wanted. It wouldn't matter what little Ryou wanted. He would have to accept it either way. His fate was sealed as far as I was concerned. I don't know exactly what Malik would do about Marik. There was no doubt in our minds he would try to intervene. I had to admit I did feel a slight twinge in my heart at knowing we might need to silence him forever. I hope it wouldn't come to that, but it's possible. We couldn't afford any liabilities which would cause a halt to our plans near completion.

The plan has been set in motion, I informed my Master.

That will suffice. I knew you wouldn't fail me, my pet, purred the demon in what I could tell was a pleased tone.

Have I ever failed you before? I asked dryly.

No, now go finish up whatever you're doing. I know you'll deal with that pathetic excuse for a light when the time comes, Zorc said before leaving my mind.

"Malik, you know what to do right?" I asked him though I had no doubt that he'll give my hikari an unpleasant surprise.

"Yes... Why would I not?" asked the psychopath, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know. It's hard to tell with you at times," I teased.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling maniacally, "Don't you worry, 'Kura. I'll make sure Ryou is ready for when you arrive….."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eight! Hehes, well things are picking up nicely as well as the progression. I hope everyone loves the stoy so far. I'm hoping to finish this up soonish, but I make no promises. Anyways, until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Ryou-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. I know I sure am, but then again I'm the one revising my lovely story of epicness here. Hehes, anyways let's get on with it, shall we? I hope everyone enjoys this chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 9

Ryou's Pov

I walked all the way over to the Game Shop. I knocked on the door lightly. I waited patiently outside for either Yugi's Grandpa to respond or Yugi himself. I was a bit nervous. Well, I had a right to because of everything that has happened so far. I hoped he was alright. I also hope he wasn't harmed too badly by my darker half. I sighed at the thought of the dark entity which controlled my life. The door swung open as the shorter teen looked up at me. Those amethyst eyes soothed my worries.

"Hi," said Yugi softly. "Is something wrong, Ryou?"

"I need to talk to you," I replied, deciding I shouldn't beat around the bush. "May I come in?"

"Sure," nodded Yugi, stepping aside to allow me entrance into the house.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief, glad I hadn't been rejected by the chibi.

"What was it you need to talk about?" Yugi asked after we walked into his room, sitting across from each other on his bed.

"I need some help," I answered carefully, pleading with my eyes although I know he won't steer me away.

"With what?" he asked, raising a brow.

I sighed, "Bakura."

He furrowed his brows, seeming as if he were in deep contemplation about how to aid my situation. He knew what I went through on a daily basis. It's similar to how he used to be treated by the bullies. He had to deal with that sort of thing from his own dark half as well. He wasn't sure how he could help at all though he would at least try. He looked to me, appearing uncertain with what to say. I didn't either because I know he needed help too. I don't think there's a way to tame the darkness. I've attempted it before with Bakura. It didn't end well.

"Ry, there's not much I can do," he sighed, looking down as he bit his lip.

"I know. I just needed to get away. You're the only one i could go to," I told him with a sheepish smile.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," he assured me.

"Thanks, Yugi," I said softly.

He smiled back in return. He hugged me, wrapping his arms snugly around me. I felt comforted by his embrace. I wish I could stay here instead of returning home. I feared as to what I'd have to face when I came back. I hoped things wouldn't grow worse, but I knew in the recesses of my mind it would. There's no way to avoid the inevitable even though I so badly wanted to remain in this moment. I know it'll end soon and I'll have to see my demon again. I wish there was more I could do for Yugi too, but we're both in dire predicaments. At least we're able to see each other to gain somewhat of a reprieve.

()()()()()

Malik's Pov

I watched the two from where I stood. I smirked to myself. Just wait, Ryou because your life is going to become much worse than you think with me in it. I looked around the building as I scanned it for an easy entry. Good, there was a window open. I climed up to slip inside it. The room was dark. It was during the night when I did this. Darkness was my friend and ally which aided me in situations like this. I jumped down to land lightly on my feet. I walked in silence as I crept forth to where I sensed the little kitten. I looked to the two curled up together. It was almost hard to break them apart. Not really, but I needed to retrieve 'Kura's pet. I am anything compared to soft. Call me it or anything similar then those who do shall die a slow and painful demise. I grabbed the white haired teen from where he slept. I noticed the other boy was stirring. I punched him to keep him knocked out. I couldn't afford anyone screwing with my plans. I held the teen in my arms, slipping out of the window again. I padded down the street until I found the passageway. I stalked down to my home in the catacombs. I enjoyed being here under the surface, away from all of those foolish mortals. If the thief wanted his light back then all he'd have to do was come down here. I walked into one of the rooms. This one in particular was a favorite of mine since it was where I tortured my victims until they nearly died. I chained him to the wall. There was dried blood caked there from past occupants. Entrails were splattered on the ground which had dried ages ago. It was an acrid smell, but I never cleaned up this room. It was one i rarely cleaned up. I leaned against the wall across from the chained boy. i would have to lie in wait until he woke up. I wouldn't have to wait too long. A little while later, Ryou started to stir awake. He blinked a few times until his vision focused. He glanced around. Clearly, he wasn't at Yugi's anymore. A shiver of fear slid down his spine as he almost threw up at the sight of the room as well as the smell permeating the air.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up," I taunted with a devious smirk crossing my lips.

I wore a purple cloak with the hood hiding my face. Though my maroon eyes showed as they glowed ominously in the darkness of the area. My longer than normal canines flashed when i smirked. It was similar to Bakura's, but they're a bit crazed which was to my liking. I was one born into insanity. Sanity never crossed my mind. It never came anyways. Besides I enjoy being a psychopath who enjoys slicing and dicing up humans. Fortunately Ryou won't face such a fate, but I can't promise anything for my hikari depending on how he behaved. Would I end his life? Probably not, but if he tried getting in the way then I might change my mind.

"W-Who are you?" he managed to utter, trying to hide the whimper creeping up his throat, but I could discern it in his voice.

"Who am I you ask? I'm your worst nightmare," I answered simply as if it were a known fact or common sense.

"W-Why am I here?" Ryou asked, feeling uncertain about me although I'm sure he can tell who I am now, but if he doesn't then I'll refresh his memory.

"Because you've been a bad kitten," I chuckled, amused at seeing the fear filling his chocolate hazel orbs.

"It's amazing to think you're supposed to be Bakura's light half. I wonder if you were mine, would things be different?" I murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"Many things," I vaguely answered.

"That says so much yet so little," he remarked dryly.

I felt my aggravation rising. I formed a whip from the shadows. I slapped him harshly across the face. He yelped, feeling the burning sensation across his flesh. Hopefully that'll teach him to cease talking back to me. If he knows me then he knows I'm a crazy son of a bitch.

"Watch your tone," I snarled.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, glaring daggers as he wasn't going to back down that easily, loathing the fact he didn't want to deal with another person who's worse than his own yami.

"You'll know soon enough, but let's see if I can break through that defiance of yours."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie nine! *shifty eyes* Hehes, well things seem to be heating up rather well. I hope ya'll enjoyed what transpired in this chappie. Until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

I watched what had happened to my host. It was amusing to hear his screams along with seeing his blood drop down from his body. I had a feeling there would be more than just that. I rushed off because I still needed to do something. There was still that….pet of mine to ddeal with. I had a feeling he was probably still asleep at his home. It was during the hours of the night. I had the shadows on my side. I knew it would be more child's play to complete this. Though the real plan was far from over. There was so much left to do before little Ryou knew the same pain as me. I entered the Game Shop. The place was dark since the inhabitants were probably sleeping. There were no signs of light. I traveled upstairs to where Yugi's room was. I had seen my host there often enough to know the ocation of it. I entered, making no sound as I moved. I grabbed him none too gently. I'm not a gentle person. I wouldn't be King of Thieves for being a softie. I vanished within the darkness. I decided to return to the underground dungeons as we shall proceed with the plan there. I padded into a room across from where the psychopath was tormenting Ryou. I knew this wasn't going to be hard. It never was all that difficult with these pathetic hikari's of ours. I wrapped the chains around him. I can't have him escaping, can I? It would ruin all the fun if he did that. I wonder how Malik is faring with breaking his pet. I'd let him play with little Yugi soon enough. I decided to go over to see how things were progressing. I might as well while I'm waiting for the Chibi to wake up. I smirked at the sight when I entered the torture chamber.

"It seems you had more fun with my dove than I expected," I commented calmly.

"Indeed, I did. He was very defiant at first before he succumbed to me," Malik murmured with a pleased expression upon his face.

"That's good," I replied, giving him a serious look because it's time we're done with the bullshit. "It's time to proceed to the next phase of the plan."

Malik nodded, "Yeah…"

"Good, now it's time to steal some souls and ruin lives," I chuckled darkly, knowing my Master would be excited at the prospect.

"Indeed," Malik agreed as we departed, leaving our pets in their cages.

We crept out of the underground catacombs. Malik led the way since I didn't know these ways all too well. He knew them better than me since he grew up in them. It always helped having a psychopathic assassin as a best friend. In my opinion, it does because I know I can rely on him. Screw those who think they aren't. We treaded through the darkened streets. It was time to collect those we deemed sufficient enough. We do have our standards when we're having some fun. I suggested to the blonde we stalk after the Pharaoh first. He merely smirked at it as he knew I came up with the best plans. Well, between him and I we make a rather good team. I had a feeling he would enjoy it since he usually liked what I came up with. He hated him as much as I did. It was time for revenge which is so sweet after all this time. He had a hand on the head of the Millennium Rod. The blade was unsheathed. We weren't going to kill him yet. It would be better if those two weaklings watched their friends and loved ones die in front of their eyes. I had a knife in each of my hands. Oh, how I loved knives. They were a man's best friend. Though I should phrase that in better terms because what I mean is they are a thief's best friend aside from the assassin that is. Knives were always a plus since they're my favorite weapon of choice. We stealthily walked into the Pharaoh's room. He seemed to be deep in thought. What was he thinking of? Why should I even care about that? He's our enemy. I shouldn't care for a foolish fool.

"Mal', why is your hikari with him?" I hissed.

"He's been with him for as long as I've known," Malik whispered back.

"Come on, we can get both of them while we're here. We'll need my hikari soon enough," Malik suggested, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shot him an appreciative glance. I can't allow my thoughts or feelings to get in the way of completing our plans. I know Malik has looked forward to this as well. I wouldn't ruin things. Although my mind drifted back to Ryou. He would be disappointed at me, wouldn't he? Oh well, there's nothing I can do to change. The fucked up person I am can't be rewritten nor can the past as it effects to shape a person to who they truly are. I don't know if Ryou has accepted the person I am. I know he fears me, but I know he also loves me too.

"Malik?" Marik asked upon seeing his darker half.

"Miss me?" he taunted, Rod in hand to use if necessary.

The other blonde narrowed his eyes slightly, groaning in annoyance as he really didn't want to have to deal with his other half, "Not really."

"Good answer. Now, either come with us willingly which I doubt you will or I shall take over your mind. It's very easy to make you my mind slave. You've done it willingly before," said Malik with a smirk plastered on his lips, a smug air around him as he knew he'd win in the end.

"Fuck off," the tomb keeper snarled.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," I said casually.

"Why not?" the Pharaoh inquired, his posture on the defensive as he didn't want Marik to be harmed.

"We aren't explaining anything to you," I sneered.

He merely glared in response. He withdrew his short sword. If he was going down, he'd go down in a fight. Marik unsheathed his Millennium Rod. The Ishtars seemed to have more than one. Don't ask me where the younger blonde found it. I don't think he stole it from Ishizu or someone else. The Pharaoh and the tomb keeper have a chance to claim vitory, but we probably won't allow it to occur. I wouldn't expect anything less. This would be an interesting battle. But the real question is, who will win?

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie ten! Hehes, I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened this time. I really love revising this story of mine. There will be between five to ten more chappies after this before it'll be completed. I'm so excited to finish this! Hehes, until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! I'm really sorry for the wait. I thught it's time I came back to this. I mean it's far from being completed yet. So, I might as well revise more of it for ya'll. I hope everyone enjoys. Please R&R!

Chapter 11

Marik's Pov

Atem and I stood in offensive stances. Neither of us were going to back down easily against our foes. We were ready to fight. I wasn't exactly sure why these two wanted us. We had nothing to do with the other dark halves. We were perfectly happy by ourselves until they interrupted things. The Pharaoh had given me the opportunity to aid in getting over Malik. Well, I think if someone else were in my shoes they'd understand why I'd require assistance in getting over someone that literally controlled my life to the very core.

"Why do you want us?" I asked my yami and Bakura, narrowing my eyes at them, tensing as I know I may lose my life today by his hands.

"Well, it's rather simple if you think about it," scoffed Bakura, a glint of malice evident in his twin amber orbs. "Although it's not like we'll explain it to you."

"Why can't you tell us?" Atem demanded of the thief.

"I already said that answer, Pharaoh," sneered Bakura, twirling a knife absently in one of his hands.

"I think we're making the big bad Pharaoh angry by being so aloof about things," snickered Malik, the insanity clear as day within his maroon orbs, but I know his insanity better than anyone else ever could.

I backed away a few steps when I saw it. While it's familiar to me I don't want to see it ever again. I spent sleepless nights haunted by him. I wanted to end this. I have for a long time, but I've never been able to actually do it until now. I thought at the moment with the Pharaoh fighting alongside me we'd be able to triumph against them. Oh, how sadly mistaken I had been. If I had opted to run perhaps I wouldn't have fallen to my fate thanks to the one I supposedly loved.

"It's almost a pity things have to end this way," muttered Malik, holding the Rod in his hands with the hidden blade unsheathed.

"Indeed," agreed Bakura, his knives within his hands as he threw one at Atem, the dagger embedding itself into his flesh which caused some of his blood to trickle out.

Wincing at the spark of pain, Atem didn't back down. He knew he's stronger than to submit to these two fiends. He wouldn't give up that easily. Bakura smirked because he knew it would take more than one dagger to take down the Pharaoh. That is why he always kept a large amount of them on hand. Most of them formed from the shadows. It was kind of half he had on his person while the rest formed from the darkness. In other words, he has an immense supply of weapons as well as other implements for whatever he pleases to accomplish.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Atem asked as he held his short sword in a clenched fist at the hilt.

"Because we have plans for my Yadonushi," answered Bakura as if it were common sense.

"What have you done with him?" Atem demanded to know.

"That's for us to know and for you to figure out," spat Bakura, driving another knife deep into the Pharaoh's skin.

"Now, it's time for you to say hello to the Shadow Realm," snarled Malik.

I wasn't going to back down so easily. He smirked at knowing that fact about me. He knew everything about me since he was first conjured in my head. I glared daggers at him. Our Rods clashes, the metal sparking with our ambitions. Both of us were intent to win. Only one would be the victor in this fight. I had a feeling the Pharaoh and I wouldn't be able to hold out against the two. I was afraid of what the two would do to us. The trouble was that I don't think I could hold out against my own darkness. I knew that he would overtake me either way if I lost or not. A gash sliced across my face. It was probably going to bleed out where Malik managed to land a slash on me.

"Bastard," I hissed out. "When will it be enough for you? You won't win."

"Good, if I weren't a bastard then I wouldn't be myself," smirked Malik. "Oh, by the way we will win whether you like it or not. This world will belong to chaos."

Dizziness overcame me as I suddenly fell to the ground. There was too much blood escaping me. I was fading. Was this going to be the end? Malik hovered over me. A gleam of triumph entered his maroon eyes. He knew that he had won. Now, for the final blow. I waited for it. I knew in a few moments I would be sent to Anubis in the Hall of Judgment. He leaned down with his face mere inches away from my own. My vision was swimming in and out. The darkness was taking over me as I expected. If only…if only I could see the Pharaoh one last time. Then I would know there's still hope. There must still be a chance Ryou as well as the rest of the world can be saved from their psychotic clutches. Yet I have no idea what fate lies for this palce. The last image I received was of the psychopath of the past.

"Is it time for bed?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, my dear tomb keeper," purred Malik before driving the blade deep into my chest, crushing my heart. "it's time for a deep sleep."

"Marik, no!"

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eleven! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Life has been insane with college as well as other things. I don't need to mention them since ya'll don't need to know the specific details. I felt in the mood to work on this again. So, that means this will be on my roster for being worked on at a daily basis. Although this story will be completed shortly sooner or later. Right now, it'll be the former of the two depending on when I can work on this. Until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. So, I messaged on my feed on wattpad asking this; do ya'll want a sequel to this story? I asked this because Exile will be ending in a little while. Please let me know in your comments. Ayways, let's get on with the chappie, shall we? Remember to R&R lovelies!

Chapter 12

Bakura's Pov

"One down yet another to go," I said darkly to my partner in crime, knowing Malik wouldn't let me down.

"Yep, plus the Pharaoh looks so shocked. It's priceless," laughed Malik, causing me to become highly amused since he drew my attention to what reaction the Pharaoh gave us for witnessing Marik's demise.

"Hmph, I see," I replied, giving a small cold smile, knowing the Pharoah wasn't impressed by our actions. "It's part of why it needed to be done."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Atem at us, expecting for either Malik or I to show pity or mercy which we have none.

"Very easily," I replied casually. "You shouldn't expect too much of us. You know, we're rotten to the core thanks to the past."

Atem glared daggers at both of us. I know his emotions are running rampant within him. He won't be able to stop himself from attempting to kill us both. I think he has an inkling of an idea for what we plan. He knows I will ruin Ryou's life again. I bring toxicity to him, but it's for a reason. That reason being I can't allow him to be harmed by my Master. The Pharaoh on the other hand needs to suffer. He tried to lunge at me, but I pulled out one of my various knives. If someone were to ask me how many I have I wouldn't be able to answer such a queiry. I noticed he still had his sword in hand. I doubt he'll last long against me yet I know he'll put up a formidable fight. At least he'll go down with dignity. Perhaps I can grant him that one pleasantry. It's almost sad he won't be around to watch the worl become tained by darkness. Well, let's hope the gods receive my warning when I send their only savior back to them.

"You've met your match, Pharaoh. Now, it's time for you to die!" I yell at him, putting forth all of the boiling emotions within into my voice.

"No I haven't," he argued, parrying my blade with his own, proving to amuse me at how he won't back down so easily although I expected this to occur.

"Mal', while I deal with this fool, fetch the brat for me," I told him, my sight set solely on the Pharaoh, knowing I'd be able to finally avenge my people.

Malik departed swiftly. I know he wouldn't fail me. He's loyal to me after all due to how I saved him from a life of slavery in the past. I know soon enough everything I've worked for towards this point will come to completion. I can't wait to claim my vengeance against this bastard. He and I may not see eye to eye, but he's worth eliminating. I don't want him getting in the way of my plans. I needed to ensure he's gone to unlock Master from the Millennium Stone. I won't stop now when I'm so close to my goal.

"Now, it's time I dealt with you properly," I murmured, advancing towards my foe.

Atem seemed to be tempted to back away. He knew he probably should with how our strength is equal to one another's capabilities. Then again, he's dealing with me after all. He does know this fact very well. He raised his sword in preparation to defend or attack. He watches me carefully. I'm sure he knows I have a few tricks hidden up my sleeves. I know it's time for us to fight. It's the battle of all ages in a way. Darkness is forever entangled with a war against light yet both can't exist without the other. I've thought of that as bullshit, but perhaps there's a grain of truth within it. I know this isn't what was meant to occur, but it must be done in order to finish what I started. Nothing could stop me now. Not even the one I loved could cease my actions.

"You know, it doesn't have to end this way," Atem tried to reason with me.

"No, it's too late for that," I grimaced. "Nothing will end my plight."

Atem furrowed his brows at what I had said to him. His eyes clouded in confusion. He wasn't sure of what I meant. They'll see in due time of what I meant by those words. He parried my blade. It was starting to become annoying that I couldn't land a hit on him yet. This goes on for a little while. I suppose it had been entertaining while it lasted. I didn't want to kill him. I couldn't….I can't… Why am I thinking this way? I'm a fucked up person. I shouldn't hesitate. Then I felt a sensation course throughout me. My eyes widened at this realization. What I had felt was the dark energy pulsate inside my veins. I knew this would need to end soon. I rushed up behind him with a blade in hand. I hit the blunt side of it against the back of his throat. He went down with a slight grunt of pain. He blacked out shortly after my last strike against him. I dragged him off by his hair. I threw him into a random cell in the shadow realm. I locked the cell before noticing Malik was standing behind me. I saw that Yugi's blindfolded with a gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. His bonds were tight enough to the point he wouldn't lose circulation in his limbs. Malik and I know the pipsqueak doesn't have the right type of skill to even attempt escaping from the bindings restraining him..

"I'm back. I brought you a present, 'Kura," grinned the blonde even though he knew I had seen the gift.

"Good, you didn't take too long. I need you to collect the other one as well," I instructed him.

"I already did that," Malik replied noticing he seemed smug about it as if he had pulled the wool over my eyes which is near to impossible.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since shut up," blurted out Malik, ignoring the consequences for speaking out of turn around me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I decided to brush it off for now. He can be punished later if I felt like it. I dragged the two hikari's into a cell across from wehre we have Atem locked away. I had planned on sending the gods their savior, but if I have him as a hostage it'll be even better. I could sacrifice him to my Master. Although I do want to play with him for a little while before I do anything drastic. Perhaps I should give Malik a reward. He did impress me with collecting the other one without me saying so.

"What happens now?" inquired Malik.

"Oh, I don't know," I scowled. "What do you think?"

"I didn't think we'd get this far," stated Malik, admitting the truth although I knew we would eventually reach this stage.

"Well, you thought wrong then considering it's us you're talking about," I told him with slight annoyance.

"True," agreed Malik after a few moments, thinking over what I had told him.

"How about we play a game?' I suggested, knowing he'd enjoy what I have in mind for us.

"What's sort of game?" Malik asked, causing me to smirk at seeing his interest perked up which meant he probably knew what I want to do with him.

"A game wehre who wins receives the role of dominance," I purred in his ear, nipping on the lobe to the point of biting, feeling him tremble under my touch. "heh, I can tell you want to play with me…."

Malik continued to shiver as he nodded in agreement to the terms. I tackled him to the ground before pinning him in place. He struggled against me, but he can't get out of my hold. I wouldn't let him escape from me anyways. I had no plans of being tied up. Besides, it was a lot more fun seeing him in bonds than me. I'm sure malik has a different idea. I know he wanted to win this time. Perhaps I'd allow him to switch roles, but that depends on who lands on top. When we play there's usually a little bit of a tussle where we each fight to be the one who has dominance over the other.

"Looks like you failed the game," I taunted down at him.

"Shut up!" replied Malik, glaring lightly up at me.

"No, I don't think so," I purred, my eyes darkening with lust and passion. "You'll be the one screaming my name when I'm done with you."

"I'd like to see that happen," he retorted.

"It will," I purred, but it was a promise instead of a threat.

I pulled out a fresh knife. I always preferred to use a clean one. I used it to slice off his clothes. I gazed down at his well defined chest, licking my lips at seeing his bare caramel bronze flesh. I know he'll enjoy this. I know I definitely will. He gazed up at me, grabbing me by the hair. He pulled me down into a rough, passionate kiss. I didn't push him away. I accepted it, slipping my tongue into his mouth as our tongues began a dance to claim who will fuck who tonight. When we parted, he panted lightly. I smirked, pressing myself firmly against him so he knows what's waiting to enter him later.

"I won't disappoint you, Mal'."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie twelve! I hope ya'll enjoyed what happened in this lovely chappie of sheer epicness. Lol, though that's me praising my own writing since I know I do it well. Anyways, I'll have the next chappie out soonish. Until next time please remember to review loves!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! Hehes, I hope ya'll love the story so far. I know I sure do, but then again I'm the one who's writing this lovely piece of epicness. I'm glad I decided to revise my original version while the other version of this story will be a completely different story. That means there will be a new story out soonish whenever I have time. Hopefully ya'll will enjoy this chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 13

Malik's Pov

I watched the two behind bars. A smirk crossed my lips upon knowing what would happen. I held a syringe in one hand. I doubt Bakura knew of what I was doing. I don't think he knew what was going to happen after I did this. I unlocked the door. My feet padded silently into the dimly lit room. They were still sleeping. Good, that maant I wouldn't have to worry about them asking questions. I stabbed the hypodermic into both of them. I let half of the liquid pour into Ryou's veins first before moving over to do the same to Yugi. I waited with little patience until the last dregs of the toxin left into their bloodstream. I disposed of the needle. I knew that the thief could probably sense my underhanded deed. I wasn't sure of myself why I did this. I wasn't sure what had caused me to poison the two lights. Maybe something had snapped inside of me. That could be it, and it wouldn't surprise me if that was the reason behind this. I sat against a wall knowing the effects would take place in due time. I would try to be patient to wait for their demise. Footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. That must be the thief returning. I rose to my feet going to meet up with him. It was too bad the thief would figure things out too late. Although this is merely part of our game. I may think I'm conducting underhanded work but that's not the truth of the matter.

"What did you do to them?" croaked Atem from the other cell.

This question made my footfalls pause for a moment. I took a glance back at the Pharaoh, "What do you think, fool? You didn't see what occurred. You have no reason to be concerned of what you can't control."

"Answer me," he said as he was trying to sound strong when he was weak at the moment.

"Give me a reason why I should tell you anything," I replied, giving nothing away which was easy for someone like me.

It looked like he was about to say something. His mouth opened once, before closing. He had nothing to say to me. I expected as much. He couldn't prove me wrong in his predicament. Well, there's no way out of it for him. I don't precisely know why Bakura spared him. Maybe it was to prolong his suffering or something else along those lines. I would think he'd tell me. He probably will when he deems it necessary for me to know. After the amazing sex last night I don't really have much to complain about.

"That's what I thought," I muttered before continued the short walk to where Bakura would be waiting for me.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Bakura asked casually from where he stood only a few inches away from me.

"Nothing much has happened so far. The brats will be waking soon enough. That Pharaoh is awake though," I told him. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"No, that's it," assured the thief.

He rose a brow, but didn't ask about it. I mentally cursed myself at noticing he probably caught me lying to him. A slight spark of nervousness came over me, but I hid it well. I wasn't going to give myself up that easily. It didn't matter either way since he didn't know what I had done. I scrutinized his face to see if he noticed anything peculiar about me or the two back down in the cell. He held a look of mild indifference towards me. He seemed calm for the time being which meant I had nothing to worry about.

"Is there a reason why you're staring, Ishtar?" The thief asked after a few moments of the silence that had fallen between us.

"Huh? No," I replied as I averted my gaze from his.

"Shall we go check on them?" He offered.

"Might as well," I reply casually

I pivoted on my heel to return back down to the cells that I had left only a few mere moments ago. Bakura was hot on my heels going down the steps into the dungeon room we were keeping the three ice in their little cramped spaces. Bakura's eyes narrowed upon seeing what had happened to the two lights. He glares at me. I cast him an uncaring look. He probably knows what I did. Too bad, he can't do a thing about it. The Pharaoh probably doesn't know what happened to his lighter half and Ryou yet. They would find out eventually. The two were weak. Their faces contorted in pain. They had been coughing up blood for the past couple minutes or even a half hour. It was amazing either of them were still alive at this point. I could tell that the toxin was doing its work. They would slowly and infully die by the poison I had injected into them earlier. They would be ripped from the inside out. Their internal systems shutting down one by one. The silence was broken by their whimpers. Bakura gave me an accusing look. I knew he would never forgive me for what had happened. I also saw a hint of suspicion in that gaze of his. Maybe he thought something else was amiss. Then again, I never wanted to kill Ryou in the first place. That gave him the first part to be suspicious about. Their screams soon reverberated through the corridor. Atem startled to attention at hearing Yugi cry out. He was concerned for his other half's wellbeing. He could feel it too. He could feel his other half's inner systems deteriorating. It made a ball of rage rise up inside of him. He knew I had done this. There would only e Bakura, but the theif didn't know as much about poisons than I did. He knew….and I knew….there was more to it than just the poson. Something else was happening within . We knew it would end up in us fighting. So be it. If he wanted to avenge his little light, he could for all I cared which was very little.

Let's see how he deals up against the King of Assassins.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie thirteen! Hehes, this is slowly yet surely coming to a close. It's kind of sad, but I'll be happy to finally have completed another one of my stories. Heh heh, the heat's really kicking up between the Psycho duo. It'll be explained later while Malik's doing this, etc etc. Some details are best kept until they're necessary to bring out in a story. Use them too soon and you lose the effect you wanted, but at the right time it works well. Anyways, until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie of Exile! So, I checked and apparently I had only written up to the chappie before this. That's fine though because it means I can continue this the way I want. I think it'll go well with what I have in mind. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please R&R!

Chapter 14

Atem's Pov

I coughed, a trickle of blood escaping my lips. I stared at the two hikari in the other cell. I know Bakura had killed my former self. At least the deities in the afterlife should receive his warning. I knew I needed to protect the remaining lights against my foes. I didn't quite know what Malik had doen to them, but I have my suspicions. Knowing the King of Assassins he's probably poisoned them. I wonder how Bakura will deal with that. He's trying to resurrect Zorc, right? I wonder if he knows that he's being played for a fool. He won't listen to reason. He's far out of my reach. Fortunately, the gods and goddesses managed to foresee the events about to transpire. It's why they sent me in place of Yami. I hope the afterlife will treat him well. To be honest, I pity Bakura and Malik.

Have they forgotten to be humane? Then again, I realize whom I'm speaking about. Casting those thoughts aside, I know I needed to ensure Yugi and Ryou remained safe. I promised Yami I would, but when it's up against our two greatest foes I'm not sure how well I'll prevail against them. Knowing the world is at stake didn't ease the tension from me. I know I have a heavy burden placed upon my shoulders. Countless deaths will stain my hands and shame me with guilt if I stand idly by. That's why I can't give up. No, I won't even if the Dark Lord himself is released from the stone.

Hearing footsteps approach, I tensed to see Bakura arrive, narrowing is eyes at me suspiciously, "Don't get any funny ideas, Pharaoh."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered dryly, watchimg him carefully as he moved to the cell to take his hikari out before he vanished.

Damn it, I know I'm weakened, but I need to do something…. I don't want to watch Aibou suffer any more than he already has, I thought to myself, frustrated by our situation. Maybe when he wakes we can discuss a plan. We need to….no, we must stop them no matter if it takes my life in the process.

()()()()()

Bakura's Pov

I know very well what Atem is hoping he'll manage to do. Unfortunatley, he'll be too late when he attempts to enact his plan to 'save' everyone. Being the infamous Thief King has its perks which means I managed to swipe the puzzle. It had been the last item I needed. I had taken Ryou out of the cell because I didn't want him to become hurt. Just because I'm a bastard majority of the time doesn't mean I don't care about him. I do have a heart even though it's encased in ice. I know Malik will be sad without a partner for a while, but he always has me. He can also visit Akefia if he feels like it. Master has him after all in his castle. He'd have to persuade Zorc pretty damn well in order to make it happen, but I have a feeling either he'd succeed or Akefia would do it himself. In short, it's none of my problem. It's his to deal with as he sees fit.

Walking towards the place where the Millennium Stone is I placed the items within their compartments. I began to speak the ancient incantation. Dark magic could be seen extending forth from me to cover the stone. After what seemed like a few moments or so, it began to glow. When I finished the incantation, I stepped back with my Yadonushi placed back into my arms protectively. I watched, seeing the image of a man appear. The energy diminished slowly until the figure came into view. The man has skeletal white skin, shoulder length obsidian hair with red on the ends that look like flames, twin coal eyes, and wearing a traditional styled garb for a deity. It consisted of a black kimono with the design of hieroglyphics that shifted every so often. On his feet there could be seen a pair of zori. Around his neck, he had his snake coiled around him with the coils running down to near his wrists. His snake, Zerefeir, has the appearance of a serpent with purplish black scales. Her eyes match the same color as her Master's.

"Well, well, it's nice to finally be released from my wretched imprisonment. Now, the dawn of darkness shall reign."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie fourteen! I'm pleased to finally have this updated after what feels like ages. I think this went well. I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Hehes, will Atem and Yugi be abel to thwart them? Ya'll will have to wait and see…. Until next time, please remember to review loves!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie for Exile. There will be at least four more chappies after this until I think this will be done. It's rather sad to think about it, but I'm also pleased to finally finish this. Hopefully ya'll have been enjoying it so far because this will be ending soon. Anyways, please remember to R&R!

Chapter 15

Ryou's Pov

Eventually, I began to stir back to consciousness. I could tell something is off. I felt a knot of dread form in the pit of my stomach. I'm hoping my yami hasn't summone him back. I had tried my best to ensure it wouldn't happen, but in the end I fell for his tricks. This is why I shouldn't trust my so called lover. It seemed to only lead me towards ruin. I can hope for change, but so far I haven't seen any within him. Shivering, I averted my gaze from the demon in front of me. I could feel his forboding stare.

"Well, well, it's good to see you're finally awake, princess," purred Bakura, causing me to shudder in a mix of emotions that ranged between fear, uncertainty, and a few others. "Aren't you proud of me? I managed to free our Master from his prison within the stone. Now, we can finaly claim this world for ourselves."

"This isn't what I wanted," I whispered, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I know I've lost everyone I deemed important to me except for Bakura because I know he would never leave me.

"I know," purred Bakura, trying to give me a semblance of comfort while I felt cold inside for what has transpired. "But think about it, love. The world is ours to do as we please. Besides, you always wanted friends to play with. They may be dead, but in actuality they're not entirely gone."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, frowning as I'm not sure whether to trust or doubt him.

"Well, they aren't entirely gone," he stated flatly, knowing I'd catch on easily to his ploy. "I know you're a smart little one. You'd be able to figure this out without any issues, my precious Yadonushi."

Hearing him ssay those words caused a shudder to descend down my spine out of a few factors such as fear, the chill in the air, and my own warring parts which are wanting to accept or deny everything that's happened so far, "No….you're lying. You must be fooling me, 'Kura. I thought you stopped using your powers to trap others into minatures."

Bakura smirked, a glint of mischief could be seen within his twin amber coals to cause me to feel uneasy, "I never promised such a thing, love. If I did then it had been to placate you at the time. To answer your question, yes I lied to you back then."

I felt shocked. I don't have any words to say in response to his confession. I know Bakura's an ass, but I expected better of him. Though I saw a flash within his orbs which caused me to raise a brow. Is he lying to me to appease Zorc? It's not impossible for that to be the answer. If it is then why does he want to protect me? Does he actually care? It's hard to tell what's the truth and lies with the thief. I remained giving him a shocked look. If he's telling me secretly to play along then I will, but if what he's saying is the truth then I don't know if I'll be able to forgive him. Maybe I'll fall under his persuasion like I always seem to do. I don't know why I always try to find the good in people. I suppose it's a gift and a curse of mine, but when those hopes are crushed I have no hope left.

"Aw, what's wrong?" he mocked, his smirk remaining plastered on his lips at seeing my disappointed look I gave him.

"You could do better," I answered flatly, deciding I'd throw some defiance towards him if I'm meant to go along with whatever plan he's cooked up.

"Heh, this isn't all I have planned to make this world ours, my dear," purred Bakura, feeling his hot breath against my face which caused me to blush lightly. "You'll have to wait and see for the other surprises I have in store for you. Now, Master, what shall we do as your first wishes to create a new dawn of darkness for you?"

"It's rather simple," murmured the demon, amused by the exchange he had listened to since we're still in the chamber where he's been standing this entire time awaiting for when my yami would ask him that question. "I shall open a portal to my realm and this in order to have my monsters out onto the mortal world."

"Will they steal their souls?" asked Bakura, geninuely curious.

"Yes, amongst other things," answered Zorc vaguely. "If I gave you all the answers there would be no fun in it. Beofre that can occur, you recall the mark my snake gave you when you were a child, right?"

"Yes, the one that bound me to be forever in your service," he acknowledged, his tattered wings folded neatly behind his back. "You wish to give the same contract to my lover."

My eyes widened when I heard this. I don't know what Zorc's snake will do if she bites me. I noticed the mark on Bakura's neck. It seemed to have resembled the twin puncture marks, but it turned into the symbol of a two serpents intwined with each other inside of a pentragram. I gaze at it, wondering to myself if I wanted this. I don't know for certain. I may not be given a say in the matter. Bakura met my stare, trying to give me a semblance of comfort before releasing me from his hold. He pushed me over to him. I tried not to show weakness by trembling, but it seemed to be easier said than done.

"Hmmm, I've been told a lot about you, innocent one," murmured Zorc, causing me to shiver by his velvet smooth voice, staying still as I felt his fingers run across my face. "I wonder how my snake's bite shall affect someone with a pure heart and soul."

"We could find out," suggested Bakura, shooting him a light glare even though I know he isn't on my side about this.

"Well, you know he'd be marked sooner or later," mused Zorc, having his snake slither off to move onto my neck. "She won't harm you, but it won't be painless."

I tried not to move. Panic rose in my chest which I fought against. I didn't want to show any more weakness in front of this monster. It wouldn't aid me, but I know they would both find amusement from it. I wouldn't lay down easily. I would fight against this. I don't want to accept my fate whether or not I have a choice. The snake didn't care if I struggled. She moved until near the junction between my neck and shoulder. Opening her jaws, she plunged her fangs into my neck. I girtted my teeth, but a whimper somehow escaped from my throat. I felt Bakura's ahnds stroking my hair while he also whispered comforting words into my ear. It felt weird hearing such things from him, but I know he does have a soft side. I'm somehow fortunate to be one of the few he exposed this part of himself towards. I could feel her poison coursing through me after the initial bite. She retracted her fangs from my flesh when she finished. She returned to her Master. This left me to collapse, but Bakura caught me. At least he didn't allow me to hit the floor like he usually does.

"Welcome to the family, Yadonushi."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie fifteen! Hehes, I could've made it longer, but I think it ended well on that note. I'm sorry if this chappie is a little short, but I will promise next time it will be longer. So, the next one to be updated is First Bite. I hope ya'll continue to enjoy this and my other stories. Until next time, please remember to review lovelies!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie for Exile. Hopefully ya'll are loving it so far. I plan on this going until chappie twenty-five right now. It may change, but we'll see. It's fun to see how this has changed so much due to my revisions on this story I wrote years ago. I hope ya'll continue to enjoy it as well. Please R&R!

Chapter 16

Yugi's Pov

When I stirred awake I felt like shit. I don't know what happened. I recall being knocked out, but after that I'm not sure what occurred. I felt a surge of panic when I couldn't find Yami. I remembered he and Malik were fighting. Did he perish? I don't' think so. It still feels like he's nearby. I glanced aroun when I fully opened my eyes. I had only had them half-way open before panic struck me. I noticed in the cell across from me appeared to be someone that looked like Yami, but he seemed to be different.

Looking over at me he said, "Hello, I see you finally woke up. I had begun to think the poison Malik injected in you had caused you to die, but it seems that isn't the case. I coul be wrong though. There's no telling what the assassin's concoctions can cause within someone else."

"W-Where's Yami?" I asked, trying to remain strong, but due to my weakened state I miserably failed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he perished by Malik's hands," said the man who looks almost like my yami. "He is my past self. It's why you still feel as if he's still around. I'm him and he's me."

I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Hmm, that's interesting to know. Although it's comforting to hear that you aren't gone."

"Yet," sighed Atem, causing me to worry about what could be happening outside of these cells.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused b

Atem grimaced, "We're in trouble, Aibou. Bakura released Zorc from the stone."

"Shit," I hissed, knowing our imminent demise could occur at any given point in time. "So, what's the plan?"

"I was actually going to wait until you woke up to figure something out," the Pharaoh hesitantly admitted.

I inwardly facepalmed myself at hearing those words. I didn't think the Pharaoh would do something like this. I don't know whether to be surprised or unimpressed. I think the former of the two fits my reaction better, but I could be wrong. I did agree that we needed to converse together in order to form a plan that would work against our enemies. At least I'm not alone when it comes to dealing with this entire mess. I have no doubts Ryou isn't pleased by it either. I hope he won't suffer too much by Bakura's hands. I chewed my bottom lip, contemplating what to tell the Pharaoh.

After several long moments of silence I decided to speak up towards him, "Ok, I know the odds are against us, but I think I have something that could work. It may lead to our deaths, but at least we'll manage to do something instead of sitting around to wait for when Anubis greet us in the Hall of Judgement."

"Agreed," murmured Atem, waiting for me to elbroate on what I had in mind for a makeshift plan that would be our only if suicidal shot against them.

I frowned, "Well, first off, we need to mix our magic. I know this probably hasn't been heard of before to do so, but this is the first step. Once we complete that I'll tell you the rest."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie sixteen! Sorry it's kind of short, but it's that way due to reasons I won't go into detail about. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan here with the next chappie of Exile. I'm sorry it's taking me a while. I do have other stories that require my attention. It's ahrd to believe how long this is becoming, but I'm really pleased by how I've greatly improved from when I first wrote this story so long ago. I hope ya'll continue to enjoy it. Please R&R!

Chapter 17

Bakura's Pov

Does the Pharaoh honestly think his plan will work? I expected better from him of all people. He's been a thorn in my side for a long time, but that's because he's the root for my problems. It may be lies I've been fed, but I treat them as the truth. I mean Zorc had been the one to save me when I had been a child after Kul Elna had been destroyed. I owe him everything which included my life. I noticed Ryou had passed out after the serpent had bitten him. It'll be amusing to see what will happen when he wakes. Normally, people change when they're granted the privilege of receiving it from Zorc's snake. I suppose my Yadonushi is special, but that's because he's mine. I had been holding him in one arm while he laid in my lap. I absently stroked his hair gently. Enjoying the feeling of his incredibly soft white locks caused me to become lost in thought.

Soon enough I began to feel him stir. I waited, staring down at my dove's angelic face. I didn't know what to expect, but I did know he won't be the same anymore. Master had given me the gist of it, but he didn't thoroughly explain the details. The only thing he had told me after giving me the bare minimum of information had been to wait and see what would occur. When his eyes opened, I noticed his hazel eyes are now flecked with crimson. His hair isn't as tame as it used to be. There are various marks on his skin, but they eventually fade until the ones that are left are the ones on his wrists, and the left side of his neck. They are Zorc's mark which is a purplish black snake with its jaws open that hs a few droplets of venom leaking.

"Welcome back to the waking world, princess," I smirked, noticing he seemed to be in a daze as he woke up fully, sitting up slowly within my grasp. "Did you have a pleasant nap?"

"Not really," admitted Ryou, stretching to ease the stiffness out of his limbs. "What happened while I had been out?"

"Not much," I shrugged. "Your little friend and the Pharaoh are locked up. Marik and Yami are dead. Zorc has been released if you haven't noticed already, but I'm sure that's obvious to you by now."

"I see," mused Ryou, taking in all of the information I shared with him although he didn't even bat an eye at it or shed a tear which somehow unsettled me. "So, what happens next?"

"Well, the first part is commanding my army," interrupted Zorc, seeming to be highly amused as to how Ryou has been affected. "The next step is to take over the major countries."

"Wouldn't iit be wiser to summon Apothis?" Ryou piped up, causing me to smirk widely at his pleasing suggestion.

"Mmm, that would work, wouldn't it?" I asked our Master, waiting to see if we would receive his approval.

He considered it for several mometns until he answered, "I suppose you have a point, but releasing me is part of it. Summoning Apothis will occur in due time."

"I see," it seemed to be my turn to say it as I guided Ryou over to where one of the shadow beasts were waiting for us. "Your stead, my love."

"Thanks," grinned Ryou, liking the way he seems to be more confident instead of the shy school boy I used to know.

The purplish black beast is in the shape of a horse with wings. Its twin coal eyes stared at its rider. Sniffing Ryou for a moment, it nodded as it recognized Ryou is one of Zorc's servants like myself. I didn't mount one of the pegasi. I summoned Diabound to me. Perching atop his back, I conveyed to him the plan. Hearing a growl of approval, we set off into the dwindling light. Soon, it shall all fall to ruin.

()()()()()

Atem's Pov

I coughed, managing to free oen of my hands even though the wrist is red due to the abrasions of wriggling it out. I'm imprised with how secure the bonds are on me. The shakles on my ankles, on the other hand, are what I can't get out of. The only bindings I'd be able to escape are the ones on my wrists. I could sense Bakura along with Ryou have left the vicinities. This meant we'd either have one of the beasts guarding or be granted a visit by the Lord of Darkness himself. I'd bet on the latter of the two. Either way, we should be checked on sooner or later. I know Bakura is hoping I'll perish here by starving. If not, then he'd expect by other means. I wouldn't give up knowing that Yugi's counting on me. We had mixed our magic in the meantime. It caused an interesting reaction. It created a barrier in which we wouldn't be poisoned by the energy secreting from the demon's realm. It also gave us other protection except from a few things.

"What happens now?" asked Yugi, nervous as his amethyst eyes darted back and forth between my cell and the hallway in case anyone came to check up on us.

"Try freeing your hands like me," I suggested. "The chains will be harder to escape from. So, don't focus on those until later."

"Ok," he agreed, wriggling his wrists against the bindings until he managed to get them free after some time. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, noticing the shakles didn't seem to be able to wriggle out of like the ropes.

Before either of us could begin discussing a plan, we heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Yugi and I tensed, uncertain of who or what it would be. After several moments of a tense silence, the person who came to us is none other than the Dark Lord himself. I grimaced, having hped it wouldn't be him. I didn't need to be reminded of what my father had fought to seal away. He smirked at seeing my expression when I caught sight of him. Somehow, he knew I wouldn't be pleased to be visited by the likes of him.

"Well, well, look who's all tied up," taunted Zorc, leaning against the adjacent wall from my cell. "Aren't you happy to see me, Pharaoh? Oh wait, you're the Pharaoh's brat…. I see that his burdens have been placed upon you."

"No," I replied bitterly. "I'm not. I'm nothing like my father! Don't you dare speak ill of him!"

"My, my, such ferocity," chuckled Zorc, amused by my reaction as I clenched my hands into tight fists while glaring daggers at him. "I'm pleased the son of Aknamkanon hasn't disappointed me yet."

"I'm not here to entertain you," I spat, showing him I won't bow down to his whim.

"Indeed," he affirmed, his stare remaining placed on mine. "You're not here for that, but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Your role here is to ensure my dear ltitle thief gains his vengeance. Right now, he's off with his lovebird commanding my armies to take what's ours."

"What?" I gasped in shock at hearing this, inwardly beating myself up at not being abel to stop him when I had the chance. "Damn it, I'm so useless!"

"Yes, you are," said Zorc, trying to ignore him even though it's kind of hard since he's our jailer. "You're a pitiful little worm who hasn't seem to learned a thing from the past mistakes. You weren't able to stop this even if you could."

"Shut up!" I hissed, covering my ears with my hands although it didn't really work all too well as I hoped it would.

"Heh, nope," smirked Zorc, finding utter enjoyment from my suffering.

"He's done nothing wrong," spoke up Yugi, trying to defend me.

"Oh?" asked Zorc, raising a brow at hearing the short teen try to help dig me out of whatever hole I'm slowly being swllaowed by. "Are you so sure about that, little one?"

"M-Maybe not, but I've known Atem all of my life," said Yugi, knowing he would stick by my side through thick and thin. "I mean he used to be Yami, but it's still him. I know he isn't proud of what's happened in the past. He's been trying to move on from it to prove he's nothing like the previous Pharaoh. He's been trying to fix things no thanks to you."

"I saved Bakura when he had been a mere child," hissed Zorc, causing Yugi to look down as he shook slightly due to the dark glare he received, noticing the menacing aura resonating off of him. "He won't believe anyone else even if yu tried. He knows to trust me because he owes me his life."

"You're feeding him lies," I growled. "He's blinded by his hate where he won't even acknowledge the truth if I told him."

"Perhaps, but he's too devoted towards me to deviate from his path," pointed out the demon, his lips drawing into a cold smile. "He may have been exiled from the afterlife. Exucting my plans is causing him to make one for himself. Let's see the fireworks go off, shall we?"

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie seventeen! Wow, this is getting so long. I'm pleased of how I've come so far with my revision and continuation of this lovely piece of epicness of mine. I love working on this since I consider it as one of my babies. I'm glad this is on par with the amount I have for First Btie. I did plan on finishing this during my break, but then again things come up like other stories to work on. The next chappie of this will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here with the next chappie for Exile. Wow, this is really progressing nicely. Hopefully ya'll are enjoying it. I know I sure am, but then again I'm the one writing this lovely story of doom. Hehes, yeah I'm a silly person. This along with First Bite, BS, and a few others I get excited to work on because I consider them as my babies. anyways, enough of my silliness. I hope ya'll enjoy the chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 18

Ryou's Pov

I enjoyed how I changed. I know Bakura will need some time to get used to it. I grabbed the rins of my stead, digging my heels into its sides before it galloped off to follow Bakrua who's on the back of Diabound. It suits him better to use his Ka. Mine wouldn't be able to transport me like that, but Necrofear can be used for other purposes. This reminds me I'd need to discuss a few things with Bakura if we take any more prisoners. I know he's shaken by my change in demeanor, but he'll get used to it. I think he has due to his pleased expression. I did summon my Ka to hold in my hands. It felt nice having my voodoo doll. Bakura glanced over, raising a brow when he noticed what I had done.

"Any particular reason why you decided to bring out Necrofear?" he nonchalantly inquired.

"Comfort and to use against our enemies," I answered simply, averting my gaze from him as I know even though while I've changed I'm still a sub when it comes to my other half.

"Ah, ok," he nodded, seeming to accept my decision. "We're supposed to hit the major cities first."

"Right," I confirmed, knowing it would take quite a while until we succeeded in our endeavors.

I think I can get used to this. I'm starting to like it. I know I've become something I thought I'd never become. It's a nice type of pace. I smirked over at my darker half who returned it. He can read my mind. It didn't bothr me. I trusted him. Perhaps my trust is in the wrong type of person, but I don't care. He's the person I love no matter what happens. The fun part is we can enjoy the new dawn together.

"Let's watch the ashes fall, shall we?" I murmured over towards him promising we'd have some fun time later when we're in our chambers.

"Indeed, my Yadonushi. The world shall become in darkness."

()()()()()

Yugi's Pov

I gawked in atonsihment as Zorc had created a mirror wall for us to watch what's occurring outside of our prison cells. I can't believe Ryou has turned into this. He used to be this innocent creampuff that I considered as a friend. I guess Bakura is to blame for this. I noticed the demon is smirking when he noticed my reaction. He sat cross legged on the floor, his snake curled up in her coils on his lap as he stroked her affectionately like any person would do to a treasured pet.

"What's wrong, dear?" mocked Zorc. "Afraid of what's become of your beloved friend?"

"Shut up," I hissed, putting my hands over my ears even though I know it's a futile attempt to keep him out.

"I could help you," he murmured, causing me to panic as I felt his malice encompass me. "If you gave in then perhaps you wouldn't be succumbed by sorrow. Don't try lying to me, yourself, or your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. You can tell by my aura itself my power is grater than yours, little one. Just give in and it can all be over."

"Yugi, don't listen to him!" shouted the Pharaoh, but it sounded as if he were muffled while I stared into those twin coals I ahd attempted my hardest to avoid.

"You've lost both of your friends," continued Zorc. "Soon enough, your precious Pharaoh will be gone too. Ryou would be oh so pleased to have you on our side…"

Hearing that caused me to hesitate. I didn't want to disappoint my only friend left. Everyone had been taken from me all thanks to Bakura. I do hate him for it, but being seduced by a demon to accept his pact is harder to ignore. He sounds as if he's promising everything I ever wanted in life. I'm tempted to take it. I know Atem is still here. He wants to stop Bakura although it's too late at this point. There's nothing he can do being tied up here. I didn't want to leave him, but I don't see any other option. I slowly nodded, not seeing Zorc smirk at Atem before his serpent moved off of him to slither over towards me which I also didn't see. It hadn't been until her coisl wrapped gently around my neck did I notice.

"It will hurt," hissed Zorc gently. "But only for a moment."

I didn't see the serpent open her jaws, her fangs dripping a purplish venom. Moving to the juncture between my collarbone and upper part of my neck I flinched when the fangs plunged into my flesh. I stiffened as I began to feel woozy. The venom seeped into the initial bite before spreading throughout my system slowly. It wouldn't be a quick process by how I felt the burning sensation throughout my body. I whimperd, hoping this would't last long. I didn't know what would happen when I'd wake. Would I be dead or still alive? Knowing the demon, I'd change from what I once was to something else. I'd be joining the other side.

"That's it, little one," purred Zorc as if speaking to a child. "Relax, it'll all be over soon…"

I saw dark spots dance across my vision. I didn't want to fall asleep. I struggled to stay awake as the bruning sensation grew more intense. It became so bad within moments I couldn't stay awake any longer. I eventually allowed unconsciousness to sweep away. I heard Atem calling for me, but I'm too far away for his voice to reach me. I feel sorry for having to leave him like this. I could've stayed there to die along beside him. I had opted to switch. I can't go back on my decision now.

"Sweet dreams, Yugi," chuckled Zorc darkly. "You'll become a one of mine once you wake. So, if you notice anything different my pet and I shall explain. You'll enjoy your new life of being a hanyo."

"Yugi, no! Please, wake up!" yelled Atem, tears streaking down his face as he stared at my body which didn't move.

"It's too late, Pharaoh. He's lost to you forever. He'll now be mine to escape this prison while you slowly die here. Maybe, if my little thief deems you worthy, he may offer you the same privilege. I doubt it, but we shall have to wait and see…."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eighteen! For some reason I completely forgot I had this chapter finished, but didn't post it. i don't know how that possibly slipped my mind. Wow, this is starting to become almost as long as First Bite. I'm pleased by it though. I've enjoyed revising and continuing this lovely story of mine. Hehes, yeah I have plans for this which ya'll can see based on the last scene of this chappie. The next one for this will be out soonish whenever I have it written up. Until then, please remember to review darlings!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here. I'm terribly sorry for not working on this and First Bite or Brimstone Scars in such a long while. Life has been crazy like usual with trying to get a job and all. Plus, I'm immensely enamored with writing Naruto fics. Hopefully I'll be able to work on this along with my other YGO stories shortly. What I think will work is if I work on these now and again. If I do it on a regular basis with YGO then it'll feel forced. So, that's why if ya'll are curious to know why this and my other YGO stories aren't updated as often as my Naruto fics are. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. I hope ya'll enjoy what happens this time. Please R&R!

Chaptr 19

Bakura's Pov

Time had passed in which the mortal plain had been taken over by eternal darkness. It had been what I always wanted. With my Yadonushi by my side to join me in this endeavor felt like the most intense ambrosia. There's nothing better than having one's partner be there at your side through life. Fortunately, my Master informed me of what happened where I had left the Pharaoh and his little Chibi locked up. Apparently he had turned Yugi to the dark side. Well, that just means we have a new pet. It had been told to me that it's a reward for accomplishing what I've sought for such a long time. It felt glorious to bathe in the blood of our enemies. There are a select group of people I scrounged up to be placed in our dungeons. I figured Ryou would like some fresh meat to play with if he grows bored or whatever. Returning back to our home after we have asserted our dominion within this realm of existence felt good. At least it had been a productive time away before coming back to relax after such an extensive amount of time from here. After Ryou had changed it didn't bother me as much once I became used to it. Actually, I found it rather alluring with how much he differs from how he used to be.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he drew close, wrapping an arm around him to have him near me.

"Yes now that we're finally back at home," replied Ryou quietly, resting his head on my shoulder. "What will happen now?"

"We live our lives," I murmured, stroking his soft white locks gently with my other hand. "We could build a family."

"Really?" Asked my mate hopefully, looking up at me through his lashes.

"Heh, yes, really," I breathed out, wondering why such an almost angelic individual can crumble my walls oh so easily. "Would you like that after we've conquered our enemies and the world?"

"Indeed I would enjoy that very much so," said Ryou with a genuine smile that I somehow missed seeing. "Do you regret anything?"

"No, of course not," I told him without hesitation. "I only move forwards. I would never go back on what I've done. Nothing can change it anyways. So, I see no point in regretting over what's been said and done."

"Good, I don't either. I'm happy to be with you, love. Let's just hope that things stay this way for the rest of eternity."

()()()()()()()

Ryou

Being in my lover's embrace relaxed me to a far extent. Knowing that our surge for vengeance that was mostly his purpose instead of mine means we can finally have a life. It's not a normal one. Knowing that we'll finally be able to do what I've always wanted for us just brings a surge of happiness to me. I know a lot of tragedy has struck recently. At least we're still together. Yeah, our relationship would probably be considered toxic. No partnership is perfect. So, at least while we are dysfunctional we still work somehow. It does sadden me that Marik has gone. Malik, Yugi, the Pharaoh, and a few others still remain alive. I'm surprised Atem hasn't vanished due to lack of sustenance yet. Perhaps that's a mystery that won't be easily solved. No matter…..I have Bakura and that's all I care about. Our master has been released quite a bit ago. He must feel better being able to be freed of his eternal prison.

"Are you going to be ok with what has transpired, my dove?" Asked Bakura, hearing the low rumble of his voice move through his chest out of his throat.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I should be just peachy," I grinned, nuzzling against his neck affectionately. "After Master changed me I feel oh so much better…. It's best for me to be strong instead of the weakling I had been."

"You're perfect either way. I had been exiled to here, but now this world falls into the same category. As they fell those on this plain of existence became banished as well."

A/N: Yays! Done with the last chappie! I'm going to do an epilogue and then finish this. I can't believe that I'm oh so close to finishing the revised version of the first ever YGO story I wrote. So, Like I said before I'm not sure if I'll either do YGO stories/updates once in a while or as regularly as my Naruto stuff. We'll see what happens, oks? The epilogue will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review darlings!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun here like usual. Hehes, welcome back for the epilogue of Exile. I can't believe that I'm finally finishing my first ever YGo story I wrote. I still adore this story to pieces. I remember when first writing this all those years ago. And now here we are at the final chappie. It does make me tempted to do another story similar to this, but different. Hmm, perhaps I'll think about it. Hopefully ya'll will enjoy what happens in the last installment of this story of mine. Please R&R!

Epilogue

Zorc

Many years have passed after the events of my release from the Millennium Stone. How mighty our enemies have fallen by our hands which would be mine including my beloved servants. Yes, Ryou became one after my serpent bit him. But Bakura has always been loyal to me from the time I had saved him during the tragedy of Kul Elna. Perhaps now he'll be at peace for having avenged the loved ones he lost. From what I know of he does seem to be happier having accomplished his goals. Now, he and Ryou have formed a family with two young children. They had decided to name them Amane and Heba. Both are spitting images of their parents. It'll be interesting how the gods have been handling what has occurred within the mortal plain. They were unable to interfere after all. We could've allowed them to, but that would've ruined all of the fun. Now that I think about it perhaps I'll visit there while they are enjoying starting a new life together. When I arrived they didn't seemed pleased at all to see me.

Smirking, I said, "Aw, what's the matter? Not happy to see an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine," hissed Horus.

"I use the term loosely, my dear," I teased, standing there while gauging the other deities reactions to me coming to this place. "Relax…. I'm not here to spur up old wounds amongst us."

"Then what?" Demanded Bastet, standing close by to where Horus sits on the throne. "You won't do any good being here."

"Yes, I know that," I stated dismissively. "It had been foolish to exile him from the afterlife…. Now, this is what has happened in spite of your decision. It's only fair for me to tell you that you made a mistake, isn't it?"

"It's not like we can rectify it," grumbled Horus irritably.

"Aw, have I made the King of Egypt angry?" I taunted, knowing I'm treading dangerous ground although I know how to handle myself amongst the other deities just fine without being tossed out on my laurels. "I'm sorry your highness, but you clearly fucked up."

Horus glared daggers at me. Tempted to start up a fight with me I backed up a few steps. My snake coiled around me tensed as if preparing to pounce in case she needed to protect me. There's a reason why these scaley creatures obey me. They are of a sinister nature similar to my own. They are also a symbol of corruption. Yet, what people don't know or think of is that we're not inherently evil nor is good. So, for them to think that I am is incredibly wrong. What is that human phrase again that would go well with this? Ah, now I remember. It's innocent until proven guilty. But then again even the innocent are put behind bars for crimes that they didn't commit. Standing there nonchalantly I waited for what would happen next. Horus relaxed, glancing over at his warrior that's supposed to be in a never-ending battle with Apothis. Perhaps Sekhmet took her place instead. That's the only thing I could come up with. From what I recall Ra is still alive until the great snake is released to swallow the sun to bring doomsday upon the mortal realm. Perhaps I had done a similar thing, but I didn't kill Ra. There's no sense for me to eliminate an old man that isn't even worth my time and energy.

"What will you do now?" I questioned with a challenge glinting in my twin amber coals. "You can either admit to it or not. It's up to you oh mighty king."

Gritting his teeth, Horus then replied with, "Fine, yes we had messed up. Happy now?"

"No," I answered smoothly with a cold smile gracing my skeletal features. "Are you happy with seeing the world you wanted to protect become consumed by darkness?"

"No," growled out Horus in response.

"Just as I expected," I smirked. "Then I'm pleased at knowing that. I did make a deal with the serpent if you don't know. Ra won't be killed anymore since I've done what Apothis can't for being entombed in his prison. It was such a pleasure coming back here one last time."

With those last parting words I took my leave. Returning back to the human world I proceeded to where I had created my castle. It had been moved from my domain to here. Summoning shadow beasts they would score the lands until they find any survivors. Their instructions are to bring them directly to me. If I deemed them unworthy to remain alive then my subjects would devour them whole and if I did then the humans would remain alive to be servants or fill other roles. It merely depends on what I feel like. Bakura and his husband along with their children have their own floor within the castle. I had offered them room there which they gladly agreed to. Now, it's only a matter of time before my beasts finish their search to bring back anyone who survived the plunge into the Shadow Realm. Soon their souls will begin to waste away except my servants who have my blood within them that makes them immune to the affects of the domain towards mortals. When the subjects return they did find a few remaining people. Half of them I gave to them to devour while the rest were given various roles.

"Now, this is what true banishment leads to. It gives one a life to create on their own while they travel the path of vengeance. As the savage lion devoured their prey all ended for those who were considered as villains."

A/N: And that's the end of Exile. I'm rather satisfied with this ending. The amount it finished on was fifty pages and 30k words. I'll be doing this whenever I finish anything else with saying the page and word amount at the very end. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed this interesting story of epicness and doom. I'm pleased to finally have something finished; especially since this was my first ever YGO story I wrote way back when. I hope everyone liked how this unfolded. Hehes, until the next story and any updates on my other works please remember to review darlings!


End file.
